Aero's Amorous Adventures
by StormHoof
Summary: Aero Ruinwing, an average Pegasus colt, doesn't see his mother often. Especially after moving to Canterlot for her new promotion as the Canterlot Weather Teams Captain. After getting bored on his mothers first day of work, he decides to pay a visit to the castle, where he meets the royalty of Equestria. Warning: Contains Clop, Foalcon, Impregnation, random romantic comedy.
1. Ch1 Of Storms And Princesses

/-/  
/ Ch.1 Of Storms And Princesses / Story: Aero's Amorous Adventures / by StormHoof32 /-/

CHAPTER 1

Of Storms And Princesses

Aero sat next to his mother on the train to Canterlot. His mom had recently gotten promoted to Captain and was to be stationed with the Canterlot Weather Team. He was sad to say goodbye to his friends, but his mom said he could make new ones once they settle in. He watched the scenery go by as the train chugged along up the mountain path. The scenery was gorgeous, with a perfect view of the village of Ponyville and the city of Cloudsdale. But Aero just didn't care, he was bored.

Deciding he had enough of looking out the window, he sat back and closed his eyes for a small nap. And what a small nap it was, for it had felt no longer than five minutes before his mother nudged him awake. Taking a look out the window once more he could see that they were pulling into Canterlot Station. Aero couldn't help but get excited and nervous at the same time. Here he was in a new place, with ponies he had never met, and as such it was quite daunting to him. Getting up, Aero and his mother grabbed their luggage as the left the train and stepped onto the platform. They didn't really need much other than clothes. All of their personal belongings had been sent to their new home ahead of their arrival so that they could travel light.

Aero followed close to his mother so he wouldn't get lost as they headed to their house, which as his mother had told him, was located near the castle so that her work was closer. Aero's eye's were wide with a bit of wonder as they passed shop after shop, weaving through the crowded streets. It didn't take them too long to get home though. Coming from Fillydelphia had them pretty use to crowds. They would have flown over the crowds but Aero hadn't quite learned how to fly yet due to his wings being a little on the small side. But what he lacked in size of wings, he made up in the size of his colthood. Aero was quite endowed compared to most colts. He was, as he over heard his mother saying, the size of an average full grown stallion. This in and of itself made Aero feel kind of self conscious. To him, it meant he wasn't normal.

Upon entering their new home, Aero noticed that the movers had already finished unpacking their household goods. Everything had been set up in a cozy enough way that Aero didn't feel too much out of place. It almost felt like he was back in Fillydelphia.

"Hey Mom?" Aero asked, "Where's my room?"

"Up the stairs, second door on the right honey." She replied with a smile as she pointed a hoof towards the stairs.

"Thanks Mom. I'm off to bed, that train ride left me pretty tired." Aero replied.

"Ok sweetheart, I'll be back in a bit, I've got some grocery shopping to do. And I have my first day as Captain very early tomorrow. So you will have to make your own breakfast." His mom said as he ascended the stairs.

"Alright." Aero sighed. He almost never saw his mom. Even back in Fillydelphia she was always busy with the weather team. But it was something he had gotten use to. Climbing into his comfy old bed and pulling his covers up to his neck, Aero closed his eyes and went to sleep.

When morning came Aero was awoken by the sun peaking through his window shades. For some reason the light filtered through just enough to hit his eyes and end the glory that was his sleep. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes with a hoof, attempting to get whatever sleep crusts there were out of his eyes. Once he could somewhat see, he hopped out of bed and headed off in search of a bathroom. Upon standing up though he felt his colthood slap his stomach.

'Oh great, morning wood.' he thought. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was morning wood. With his size it was always a hassle and it wouldn't go down unless he went to the bathroom and relieved himself in both senses. Sighing, Aero exited his room and walked down the hallway. He opened the first door only to find his mom's room. From what he could tell she had already left. Although he really wished that he could have wished her well on her first day. Moving on he passed his room and opened the door at the end of the hallway.

Upon entering what he now knew was the bathroom he yawned and went to the toilet. After having relieved his bladder he looked down at his still swollen member. Taking both his hooves, he began rubbing up and down, enjoying the feeling of pleasure that raced through his small body. Unlike most colts his age, he had hit puberty much earlier, which was the reason for his colthoods size. He just had too many hormones going through him, though he wished it had been his body that had grown as well. He continued to stroke his colthood, closing his eyes and precum dripped from the tip and down the sides onto his hooves, allowing him to slide over the now throbbing flesh. He could feel his balls constrict as he felt a final surge of pleasure, sending ropes of cum up in an overflowing arch. It landed in a few spots on the tile flooring. Sighing with content after a job well done, he grabbed some tissue and began cleanup.

After Aero was finished he made sure to run a brush through his mane and tail back to the way he liked and then proceeded downstairs to make himself something to eat. He knew she had taken care of shopping and opened their icebox to find some grub. Looking around inside he pulled out some lilies and tulips and some bread. The bread they bought nowadays was his personal favorite, ever since they moved to using flour and grains instead of hay. He preferred the taste. He set his flowers and bread on the counter and pulled out some mayo. Once he had everything he made his sandwich and chowed down.

As he ate he thought about what he could possibly do today. After all, he didn't start school here for at least a few months. That left him with plenty of time to himself. He thought about maybe taking a look around the shopping district that him and his mom passed through on the way home, but scrapped the idea after realizing that he didn't have enough bits. After all, this was Canterlot and shops here were bound to be expensive. After mulling it over for a while he figured that maybe he could see about taking a tour of the castle. He spent most of his life in Fillydelphia and had never so much as seen the castle even from a distance. There were so many tall buildings in Fillydelphia that a view of it just wasn't possible.

Once he finished his sandwich he stepped outside into the street. It wasn't nearly as bustling as it had been yesterday, but Aero figured that it was more than likely due to many ponies not being early risers. After all the sun was just about halfway above the horizon. He stood and watched as the sun continued to rise, admiring the beauty that the Princess must have worked so hard to achieve. It was truly a spectacular sight.

After a few minutes of enjoying the creeping warmth of the sun, Aero began heading in the direction of the castle, ensuring that he didn't get run into by nobles, they had their noses so far up in the air, he was surprised they could even walk straight. And he could have sworn he saw a couple ponies walking with their eyes closed too. Aero just didn't understand why, nor did he care.

As he continued along he looked up into the sky to see weather ponies setting up clouds for a storm. He could tell because the clouds they were massing together were quite dark and looked to be quite heavy with water. Silently he hoped his mom wasn't having too hard of a day. Noting that it could rain any second as the clouds covered the rising sun he began to move a bit faster, but by the time he reached the castle Aero was almost soaked. The storm had already started and was in full swing. Aero approached the two guards that were waiting at the castle entrance, stoic and stone faced as ever.

"E-Excuse me?" He asked, "Is there any chance I can stay inside the castle to wait out this storm?"

One of the guards looked down at him and seemed to be looking him over.

"Sure kid, Private Snow here will show you where you can dry off and find something hot to drink. Just don't make us have to find you." The right guard said, gesturing to the guard on his left.

"T-thank you sir." Aero replied, shivering slightly as the water seeped into his coat.

Aero followed after the guard like a puppy who had been left outside. He was just glad to be out of the storm and headed someplace warm. After going through a few hallways they came through a door that led to a large dining hall.

"You can stay here until the storm passes kid. I'll return soon with some towels so you can dry off." the guard explained as he left through the door they had just come through.

While Aero was alone he took stock of his surroundings. The ceiling was so high that even a full grown Pegasus wouldn't have a problem flying around. He could see stained glass windows that matched the same size and grandeur as the hall itself. Each one reflected events of Equestria's history. To Aero it was extremely beautiful.

Soon the guard returned with the aforementioned towels. He handed them to Aero along with a little bell.

"If you need anything kid, just ring that bell, somepony should hear it and come." He said as he left to return to his post.

Aero could smell the detergent used to clean the towels. It reminded him of Vanilla and something else he couldn't quite identify. Regardless he picked up a towel and began to dry his mane and tail. Once they were dry he began with a separate towel on his body and wings. He managed to get most of it dry but for the life of him he could not reach in between his wings. It was then that he felt the towel leave his hooves in a golden glow. The towel began to dry the center of his back. He turned to see who had helped him, only to come face to face with the most beautiful mare he had ever laid eyes on.

He had never met a princess before but Princess Celestia was so pretty that before he could control it, his wings extended quite fast. Leaving him red faced and embarrassed, and yet he couldn't look away. Princess Celestia simply smiled at him.

"You looked to be having some trouble my little pony." She said, her voice taking on a motherly tone.

"I-I uh, yeah..." He replied, now more nervous than ever having popped a wing boner in front of a princess.

"You needn't be shy, In all honesty I'm quite flattered." She replied that self same smile adorning her face, and followed by a slight giggle.

"What may I ask is your name little one?" she said as she leaned down lower to meet him face to face.

"Um, Aero your majesty, Aero Ruinwing." He replied as he took a bow, remembering that he was before royalty.

"It is a lovely name Aero. You may refer to me as Celestia if you wish." she replied. "Are you hungry? I was about to sit for breakfast."

"Um, no ma'am, I already ate." He replied. She said he could call her by name, but to him it just didn't feel quite right. She was a princess, and he was a common pony.

"Well would you like to sit with me while I dine?" she asked.

Aero simply nodded and took the seat directly next to her. He couldn't help but feel nervous being this close to her. But at the same time, he remembered breathing techniques his mom had taught him if he ever felt uncomfortable.

'Maybe they could work for nerves too.' he thought as he began taking slow even breath's through his nose and out his mouth. Soon a cook came out to greet the princess, greeting Aero in the process. The princess then explained that her sister wouldn't be joining her for breakfast as she had a rough night patrolling dreams. Whatever that meant, Aero had no idea.

After the cook left Aero looked up at the princess.

"Um, Princess?" he asked, "What do you mean by patrolling dreams?"

"Well little Aero, my sister Luna keeps an eye on the dreams of all fillies, colts, mares, and stallions that live in Equestria. She keeps nightmare's at bay with the help of Nightmare Moon, just like I get help during my day from Daybreaker." she replied.

The way she explained it seemed to Aero as though it was as easy as breathing. He didn't even know that the princess could act so normal. He had always heard stories of how regal she was. But the princess he was meeting now was very different than he expected. She seemed to be more of a regular mare to him than a Princess in that moment. When he realized that his nerves almost immediately began to die down. As he calmed down many questions began running through his head. And in that moment he decided to just call her Celestia.

"Um, Celestia? Do you ever get breaks?" he asked, allowing a little more volume into his voice.

"I do. I have my tea time a little while after breakfas." she replied, her smile widening a bit when he called her by name. "Would you like to join me?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He replied. He had never really tried tea before. 'Maybe it's really tasty.' he thought.

"Splendid!" she exclaimed, "Once we finish breakfast would you like a tour of the castle until then?"

"Actually that's what I came here in the first place for. But the storm got really bad really fast, so I'm stuck here until its over." Aero replied.

Celestia simply smiled and pulled him into a quick hug as the food was brought out. 


	2. Ch2 Tea Time And Stargazing

/-/  
/ Ch.2 Tea Time And Stargazing / Story: Aero's Amorous Adventures / by StormHoof32 /-/

CHAPTER 2

Tea Time And Stargazing

When Celestia had finished her breakfast, some staff came out of the same door the cook had in order to gather the now empty plates. Dabbing her mouth with a small napkin, she stood. Smiling, she wrapped a wing around Aero and brought him out of the dining hall and into a hallway opposite the one he had come from.

"Shall we begin this tour?" She asked.

"But Celestia don't you have royal duties?" he asked in return.

"Normally I would." she replied, "But would you like to know a little secret?"

Aero looked up at her curiously, "Um, sure." he replied. Celestia looked around, as if making sure nopony was watching. It reminded Aero of his friends back home when they didn't want to get caught doing something bad. Slowly she leaned down and got really close to Aero's ear.

"I was planning on playing hooky today." She whispered, following it with a light giggle.

Aero was no stranger to the art of playing hooky. He himself had not wanted to go to school quite a few times, and he knew, that if playing hooky from school was tough, doing so with royal duties had to be even harder. Once more she wrapped her wing around him and lead him down the corridor, pointing out some of the stained glass windows in the hall. As she pointed each one out she would tell him how it came to be.

There were so many interesting stories she told him that keeping them all straight was a hassle for him. After a while though, they came upon the royal gardens, which as he could tell was only getting minor sprinkles. Looking up he could see what looked almost like a barrier above them, only allowing enough water through to keep the gardens alive. Something like that fascinated Aero.

"I normally would have my tea time in the gardens, its very relaxing." Celestia explained, "But because of today's storm I think we can just have tea in my study. It's where me and my old student would relax and talk about our day."

"Old student?" Aero inquired.

"Yes. Although you might know her name. My old student was Princess Twilight." She said, a smile adorning her face as memories of the past swirled within her mind.

"Oh! I've heard of her before." Aero replied. They had been taught in school about Princess Twilight and how her and her friends had saved Equestria so many times. Celestia smiled and began bringing him along once more into a different part of the castle.  
For some reason, Aero could see her constantly looking down at him, as if mulling something over, something she wasn't quite sure how to say. Deciding for her, Aero spoke up.

"Princess? Um, I mean Celestia?" Aero asked, trying not to use her title was difficult for him, "You look like you have something on your mind."

"You are quite perceptive for one so young. Indeed I do." she replied. "But it will have to wait until we get to my study, can you wait until then?"

Aero nodded. He really wanted to know what was on her mind, but pushing for her to tell him might make her upset, and Aero did not want that. They continued on their tour as Celestia pointed out points of interest should he ever decide to explore the castle. Eventually they came to a crossroad. One hallway looked to be adorned in plenty of white and gold, with nice clear windows that normally allowed sunlight to shine brightly onto the woven tapestries that depicted Celestia's cutie mark. But because of the storm the hall was a lot darker. Although not as dark as the hallway opposite of this one. The other hallway had all the windows shuttered along with torches, ablaze with a soft blue light that cast flickering shadows along the wall. This hall had symbols of the moon everywhere.

"Aero, I'd like to welcome you to the Solar, and Lunar wings of the castle. My study is in the Solar Wing." She replied pointing a hoof down the brighter hallway.

"Is this hallway where Princess Luna lives?" he asked, turning his head to the Lunar Wing.

"Indeed it is. There will be time to introduce you two later." she explained, "I'm sure she is still asleep."

Deciding they had dawdled enough at the center of the two hallways, Celestia led the two of them down the Solar Wing towards her study. After having passed four wooden doors they came up to a large ornate wooden door. This one was carved quite intricately. Celestia's cutie mark was carved into each of the corners, surrounded by gold filigree. The entire door was carved with twists and turns, reminding Aero of calligraphy, only on a much larger scale that depicted leaves and flowers, each also surrounded by gold filigree. It had to be the most beautiful door he had ever seen in his life.

Celestia, noticing that he had been staring too long, opened the door and led him inside. The inside of her study was filled with tons and tons of shelves, all containing scrolls. The floor was covered in a plush red carpet that felt softer than satin against Aero's hooves. The room was slightly dark due to the storm. Upon noticing this, Celestia's horn lit up, lighting several lanterns around the room. As Aero looked around he noticed the desk in the center of the room. It looked like it was made of cherry wood, giving it a light reddish color. On top of the desk sat an open scroll and an inkwell with a single quill sticking out.

To the right of the desk was a large stone fireplace where a now crackling fire was spreading warmth throughout the room. To the left of the desk was a large cupboard that seemed to be made of the same cherry wood as the desk. After unlatching the cupboard, Celestia levitated a tea set, some tea leaves, and some cushions, all of which she placed in front of the fire, with exception of the tea kettle. She removed the top from the kettle, removed the strainer and lit her horn once more, filling the kettle with water. Once it was filled she placed the top back on and hung the kettle on a small hook over the fire.

"Now we must wait for the water to boil." Celestia explained, "Now, I believe you wanted to know what was on my mind?"

"Oh, Yeah." He replied.

"Aero, how much do you know of Alicorns?" she asked.

Aero thought back to what they had been taught in school. His teacher explained that Alicorns, unlike regular pony folk, had extremely long lives. According to his teacher they were immortal, although they could still be brought down by injury or sickness.

"Um, We were taught in school that Alicorns lived forever." Aero answered, glad that he had actually paid attention during that lesson.

"That is correct." she replied, "But there is a bit more to us than that. We Alicorns do live forever, but because of our longevity, finding a suitor was a hassle." She explained, "That is why when Alicorns choose a suitor, we always choose young colts, or fillies if we happen to feel so inclined. That way we can enjoy as much time as possible with our beloved before they pass on."

"Wow." Aero replied. He never knew that Alicorns would take such young suitors, but that still didn't answer his question.

"That's cool, but what does it have to do with me? You kept looking at me in the hallways." Aero asked. But before she could answer, the kettle began to whistle, meaning the water had come to a boil. Celestia levitated the kettle onto the tray with the rest of the set and pulled the lid off again, placing one tablespoon of tea leaves into the strainer before replacing it in the kettle and placing the lid back on. Aero wasn't much of a tea drinker, but he knew that it would take up to four minutes for the tea to steep. That gave her plenty of time to answer now.

"Celestia, you didn't answer my question." He said, "Why were you staring at me so much?"

"Aero, I was observing you. I have a...proposition to make, per se. Aero, I'd like to introduce you to my sister later. Unlike me, she hasn't had a proper suitor in a thousand years. I'd like to change that." she explained.

Aero's entire being stopped working for a few seconds as a single thought entered his head.

'She wants me to be a special somepony to Princess Luna?'

He couldn't believe it. Here he was, an average Pegasus, and Celestia, Princess of the sun, wanted him to date her sister. He didn't know whether to faint or shout with joy. After all, its not every day that a colt gets an opportunity like this.

"That's kind of a lot to take in. Is it ok if I think about it for a while?" He asked. He knew his mom would tell him that in a situation like this, it would be best to analyze every angle before making any hasty decisions.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything else." She replied, once again smiling that smile that could put any stallion in a daze. After a bit she removed the lid. She emptied the strainer and stirred a little bit of honey into the tea before pouring it into two cups, placing one in front of Aero and taking a sip from her own. Aero, who was now sitting just on his haunches, placed both hooves on his cup and took a sip. He sighed as he felt the warmth go down his throat and into his stomach. It was quite relaxing. After taking few more sips to the sound of the crackling fire, he set his cup down.

"Celestia, I was wondering, what's with all the scrolls?" he asked, gesturing to the bookshelf upon bookshelf of scrolls that surrounded them.

"Ah, these scrolls are all friendship lessons sent to me by Princess Twilight when she was my student. She still sends them." She explained, allowing herself to bask in her memories. Aero however just looked around at them all. There were so many that he had to wonder how friendship could have so many lessons. Soon however Aero's cup was empty, prompting Celestia to refill it once more. As Aero took a sip, he couldn't help but start to feel a bit drowsy. The warmth of the fire mixed with the soothing effects of the tea were slowly but surely putting Aero to sleep.

By the time he had finished his second cup, he was already lying on his stomach, eye's starting to droop. After a few minutes however, his eye's finally closed, and Aero fell into the velvety embrace of sleep.

.When Aero woke up he noticed that the fire had gone out and all the tea supplies had been cleaned up and put away. He also noticed that Celestia was no longer in the room and it was beginning to get dark. Aero stood up from the cushion he had fallen asleep on and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. That was when he remembered what Celestia had told him. He was suppose to be Princess Luna's special somepony. That in and of itself was a daunting prospect. After all he had never met the lunar princess. Many what if's began to run through his mind, but before they could take hold he remembered his Mom's advice.

'If you spend your life on what if's, you will never get to what is.'

It was advice that he had completely forgotten about until now, and it was sound advice. Deciding to heed his Mom's words, he put all of his what if thoughts out of his mind, closed his eyes and focused on what was going on right in that moment. He was standing in the middle of Celestia's study. He could smell the scent left behind by the fire that no longer burned. He could smell the dust in the air and the smell of old parchment and new. And he could smell the scent that had been left behind by the tea. He allowed himself this moment to relax and gain control of his runaway thoughts.

When he was done he opened his eye's and took a deep breath. In that moment, he made his decision. He would ask Princess Luna on a date. Not because Celestia had asked him to, though it was part of it, but because in that moment, he wanted to. Looking out the window he could see that the sun had already made it's way down and the moon was just peeking above the horizon. That meant that Celestia was more than likely in the dining hall, and Princess Luna would probably be joining her. Her dinner and Princess Luna's breakfast would be the perfect time.

Aero left Celestia's study, greeting the guards nearby as he did so. Thinking hard he wondered, would she like flowers? After all the gardens were on the way to the dining hall, and he imagined it wouldn't take too long to step out and grab a few. Deciding on his plan of action he headed straight to where Celestia had showed him the door to the gardens.

When he got there however he found the door to the gardens already open. Curious he slowly walked through, wondering if maybe somepony was already out there. When he did he happened to look up at the night sky. Because the storm was over he had an unobstructed view as star after star winked into existence. Mesmerized in what he was watching, he didn't notice that somepony else was now next to him.

"It's beautiful isn't it." A voice said, startling Aero and causing him to let out a not at all girlish squeak. Turning to his left he found none other than Princess Luna as she gazed up at the night sky, a serine yet beautiful smile adorning her face. She seemed to be an angel as the moonlight shone down on her and the white lilies that where all around them. In that moment Aero was at a loss for words, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Are you going to continue staring at me all night?" she asked as she turned her attention to him, causing him to blush furiously and immediately fall into a bow.

"I-I'm sorry Princess, I didn't mean to stare." He replied.

"You may rise Aero. My sister spoke of you, though she told me very little other than your name and that you were here. You may call me Luna if you so wish." She said, still smiling. "The stars really are quite a sight to behold aren't they."

"I-Yeah. They really are. A lot of times, when my mom isn't home I like to look at the stars. They always make me feel better." Aero said, a small smile making itself known as he turned and looked at the sky again.

"To hear one as young as yourself say that brings me much happiness." Luna said, "I'm glad to see these days that so many ponies enjoy my night."

"What's not to enjoy when it's beauty is only matched by yours." Aero replied. He had no idea why he said that in that moment, but it left his mouth before he could stop it. Looking over at Luna he could barely make out what looked like a ferocious blush.

"I thank you Aero for that compliment, for I do not get many." she said.

"Your welcome Luna. When I was having tea with Celestia this morning she told me something interesting. She told me that Alicorns, because of long life, took suitors who were very young in order to have as much time as possible with them. She told me that you hadn't had a suitor in a thousand years." Aero explained, "So after thinking about it, I made my decision. Luna, she wanted me to be your special somepony, your suitor."

Luna looked at Aero with shock, and her blush only grew. It was as he said, she had not in fact had a suitor for so long that she almost hadn't noticed just how lonely she truly was. She looked down at the colt who was now making direct eye contact with her. In the moonlight she could tell that Aero was a very handsome colt.

"And what was your decision young Aero?" she asked, the nervousness evident in her voice. Part of her was worried that he would ask her to be his special somepony. And she was worried because she didn't understand how courting worked nowadays. She had taken lessons on language and some on certain parts of culture that she would need, but she never took any on courting. However another part of her became excited at the prospect of having a special somepony after so long. She would no longer be lonely, and she would finally have somepony that could make her feel better if she was sad or calm her if she became irate. In that moment she both hoped and dreaded his answer.

"Luna, I decided that I'd give this a chance and get to know you more. Will you go on a date with me?" he asked.

Luna's breath hitched when he finally gave his answer. This was it. This was the moment that would make or break any relationship between them. All she had to say was-

"Yes, I will!" Luna blurted out, unable to contain her excitement, nor her nerves. She would have to ask her sister about dating in this day and age.

"Really?!" Aero exclaimed with shock. He hadn't expected her to say yes. His mom use to tell him to always hope for the best and expect the worst. But when he asked her on a date, he was somewhat expecting a no. He immediately felt himself become nervous. He didn't know what to say at the point.

After a few minutes spent in awkward silence, Luna manage to calm herself enough to speak again.

"I would love to Aero. Shall we set this date for two days from now?" she asked, her voice slightly shaking with her nervous excitement.

"Um, yeah. That works. I'll need to make sure my Mom knows I'm ok though. And I guess it'll give me time to plan something." He replied.

"Then I look forward to our date." Luna said as a large smile adorned her face, her blush now more evident than ever. Leaning down, she did something she hadn't done in over a millennia.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He almost immediately locked up, after which he fainted. Leaving a giggling Luna to return him to his home and a very worried mother. 


	3. Ch3 Of Starlit Nights And New Ideas

/-/  
/ Ch.3 Of Starlit Nights and New Ideas / Story: Aero's Amorous Adventures / by StormHoof32 /-/

CHAPTER 3

Of Starlit Nights and New Ideas

When the sun rose and Aero came to, he figured he would still be in the castle. What he didn't expect was an hour long lecture from his mom about the importance of leaving a note. He had heard this lecture countless time's before and that just made him feel even worse. After all, she wouldn't be yelling had he just remembered. Before long however Aero was finally able to speak.

"Um, mom?" He asked, "I was wondering if you could help me."

"With what dear?" she replied, having calmed down to a much more manageable level.

"Well, I may or may not have asked somepony on a date. And I have no idea what I'm doing." Aero explained. What he expected was for his mom to maybe give him some advice. What he got was his mom crushing him in a bear hug of epic proportions.

"OH! MY BABY IS FINALLY GROWING UP!" she cried as the air left his lungs and every bone in his body cracked. After what felt like forever to Aero, she let go. Never in his life did it feel so good to feel air enter his lungs.

"Now who's the special mare?" she asked.

"Well, that's the interesting part mom. I uh, I asked Princess Luna on a date..." He replied, looking off to the side. When Aero didn't hear anything, he looked up only to find that his news had broken his mom. She stood there just staring above him at the wall.

"Uh, mom? Are you ok?" Aero asked. But she wasn't answering, she just stood there like a statue, that was until he tapped her shoulder. She jumped so high that she had almost put a hole in the ceiling.

"MY SON IS COURTING A PRINCESS!" she exclaimed, "Oh honey we need to get you prepared as soon as possible!"

"Mom, that's why I was asking for help. I've never been on a date before." He explained.

"Well, don't worry sweetie, Momma is gonna teach you everything she knows. But first, we need to come up with a plan." she said, "Do you know where you wanna go for this date?"

"Well, no. But I was thinking that it could be something simple maybe?" he replied. He didn't know much about Canterlot having just moved here. The fact that his mom had asked him if he had a place picked out seemed kind of silly to him.

"Hmmm, well son, she is a princess, so simple is probably the best way to go. After all, their lives must be hectic enough already without having to play dress up for a fancy place."

Sitting once more at the desk in her study, Celestia poured over paperwork that she would need for the day. It was the one part of her day, though she'd been doing it for over a millennia, that she disliked the most. Sighing, she took a sip of coffee and got down to business. Or at least she would have had her door not blown open.

"SISTER! WE ARE IN NEED OF THINE ASSISSTANCE!" Luna yelled as she barreled in. She carried a beautiful blue dress with sequins that made it look just as beautiful as Luna's mane and tail, a frantic look on her face. What she didn't notice was that in her haste she had lapsed into not only her old speech patterns, but her royal Canterlot voice as well. Celestia's ears would have swiveled back had she not already been use to that voice. After all, she had used the selfsame voice at one point in her life as well. But to be fair, having discord replace ones mane and tail with cotton candy and marshmallows would send anypony over the edge.

"Luna, you really musn't shout. Feather Duster still won't be able to hear right for quite some time." she said, taking another sip of coffee, "You mentioned you need help?"

Luna took a deep breath before she spoke again, making sure to control her volume this time. What her sister had said was correct, she had allowed her royal Canterlot voice to break out while she was in the company of one of their maids. The poor mare was practically deaf for almost three months. And as Celestia said, her hearing still hadn't quite returned to a hundred percent.

"Celestia, I need your help. I don't know anything about dating in this day and age. I was hoping you could teach me, and maybe let me know if this dress is too much?" she explained. After all, it was her first date in over one thousand years. She didn't want to mess anything up.

"I take it Aero asked you to be his special somepony?" Celestia asked, smiling.

"He did sister. And that is why I need your help. Should I wear this dress? Should I not? What if he takes me someplace fancy?!" Luna replied, worry and nervousness quite evident in her voice. "I only have until tomorrow night to make sure I'm ready!"

"That is more than enough time Luna. First thing's first, I'm sure Aero will find you beautiful, with or without the dress. So you need not worry. As for courting, it's truly not difficult. It really doesn't matter where you two go as long as you are getting to know one another, remember that. And remember to ask him about himself or his home life, the things he likes to do, his favorite foods, and so on." Celestia explained. It had been quite some time since she had taken a suitor as well, but unlike her sister, her last love had passed on thirty years ago. That allowed her a bit of an insight into courting in modern times, though she was no expert.

"As long as you do that, then I don't think anything will go wrong." Celestia finished. Smiling she took another sip from her coffee mug.

"Thank you sister, I'll take your advice to heart." Luna replied, smiling her nervous smile. "Do we still announce ourselves as a couple to the populace?"

"Luna, that practice hasn't been around for over two hundred years. However if that is something you wish to do, then I advise you speak to Aero about it first. I do not believe he would take too well to the crowds." Celestia answered.

"Ah, in that case, thank you sister for your advice. I must get some sleep now. Goodnight Celestia." Luna said as her loud yawn followed shortly after.

"Sleep well sister. I'll be here if you need me." Celestia replied.

Aero stood in front of the castle gates. After thinking back, neither he nor Luna had picked a time for their date. So Aero had decided to show up just as the moon was rising. After discussing things with his mom, they had agreed that a simple date would have been best. Thus, Aero only carried with him a single Queen of The Night Tulip that his mom had picked up for him. She said the name was significant because in the past the Princess had created the blooms, They were said to be a gift to her sister.

After taking a deep breath, Aero went to head inside. But instead of the guards that would normally greet him, He found Luna without her regalia. Her mane was done in a loose pony tail, and in that moment, she was more beautiful than Aero could imagine. What he hadn't noticed was his wings popping out again. The blush on her face grew almost immediately.

"Hello Aero. Is that tulip for me?" she asked.

"Uh. Yeah, it is." He replied, handing the flower to her.

"You know, I remember when I made these for Celestia. Whenever she comes within a mile of them, her horn goes limp and her mane turns purple." She laughed. These particular flowers had been the result of a prank war between the two.

"LLLLUUUUUUNNNAAAAAAAAA!"

The two of them laughed hard as Luna grabbed Aero's hoof and took off. Aero was going to bring Luna to a field that was near his home so that they could stargaze, but it seemed that Luna had other plans. He looked up at her as they ran, and the sheer joy on her face was quite a sight. After a few minutes they slowed down and took a look around at their surroundings. What Aero saw was amazing.

They stood in front of a large series of waterfalls that cascaded down boulders and rocks that stuck out from the flow. The roar of the water, however, was quieted by the nature that surrounded the falls. The trees that grew nearby were greener than even the most beautiful forests. And the grass that grew in this area seemed to Aero as though it were healthier and greener than grasses elsewhere in Equestria. The light of the moon shined off the water, causing the falls to resemble the now glittering sky. The spray from the falls had come to lay among the blades of grass, leaving a sparkling sheen that would leave most speechless. Closing his eyes, he could feel the mist of the falls on his face, the sound of night herons and the owls filling the air. This place was a masterpiece of beauty.

"Aero, welcome to my favorite place, my sanctuary. I use to come here when I was young, before I was banished. This was where I'd go if I was ever feeling sad or lonely." Luna said, smiling a sad yet serene smile. One full of memories of this wondrous place.

"How were you able to keep it so beautiful?" Aero asked. If it had been around since she was little, then how, over thousands of years was it still here.

"When I first discovered this place, I thought it was so pretty. I wanted it to stay that way. I didn't want anypony to get rid of something as special as this. I cast a spell that I had asked Starswirl to create. It hides this place from anypony that I do not wish to see it. My own sister to this day does not know of this." She explained, "Many of the creatures that live here did not exist when I discovered it however. I have been studying them since my return."

"Luna, it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen." Aero replied.

"Aero, would you like to go for a swim?" she asked.

"I-Yeah, actually. After all that running a swim would be great." he said as they headed to the water. Aero placed a hoof in the water, testing it's temperature, but before he knew it, she had grabbed him and pulled him in. When he broke the surface, he looked around for Luna. However he nearly jumped when she tapped his shoulder.

"Your it!" she yelled, laughing as she swam away. To Aero it would have been adorable had she not scared the daylights out of him. He started swimming after her, attempting to tag her. But, she was much larger than him, and therefore she was able to move much faster. Spreading out his wings and dipping them into the water, Aero used his wings like oars. Now that he was using his wings, he was able to move much faster. After a few minutes of laughing and giggling he managed to tag her. Now that she was it, Aero was hard pressed to get away in time. He felt her hoof miss by mere seconds as he pushed his wings against the water. He was laughing as she came after him. It had been weeks since he had played a decent game of tag.

By the time they were finished, both Aero and Luna were quite tired. After they left the water and Luna dried them off, they moved to a tree that Luna had motioned to, and from behind it she pulled a basket.

"I spent some time thinking about what we could do in the way of dinner. I thought a picnic would be nice." she said as she unpacked the basket. She laid out a quilt, covered with moon's and stars, and began placing the food out. She pulled out two bottles of Sweet Apple Acres apple juice and placed them between the two of them, along with two sandwiches and some potato crisps that some twin brothers had come up with a while back.

"I haven't been to a decent picnic in a while. It's awesome Luna." Aero replied, "What kind of sandwiches are those?"

"I didn't know what you would like, so I settled on daisy sandwiches with some seasoning and lettuce." She explained.

At that moment however, the natural sounds around them were pierced by the low grumble of Aero's stomach. Luna giggled as they both took their food. The sandwich was perfect to Aero. The daisies tasted like they had been picked fresh, as had the lettuce, and the bread was neither too dry, nor too moist. It was light and fluffy and contrasted well with the rest of the ingredients.

When Aero finished eating, he sat back and looked up at the stars. Luna had really outdone herself when it came to the canvas that was the night sky. He could see many of the constellations he'd been learning about in school. The way they were positioned told him that winter would be here soon, and the winter solstice would soon follow. He thought on that. The summer solstice was when they held the summer sun celebration, where they held a celebration in honor of the longest day. Which would mean that the winter solstice would be an amazing time to celebrate the longest night.

"Luna, I was wondering, how would you feel about having a celebration in honor of the night?" he asked. He knew this would be something that would get her attention.

"Celebrate the night? Aero that would be fantastic. Why? Did you have a plan?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking, it's going to be wintertime soon, which means the winter solstice is gonna be soon too." He explained, "We usually celebrate the summer solstice with a festival in honor of the longest day, so I figured, why not do one for the winter solstice too."

Luna sat there, her mind allowing what he told her to sink in. This could finally be a chance for her subjects to finally celebrate the hard work she put into every night. She knew they couldn't view it every night, but once a year would be plenty for her. Plus there were still the club ponies who stayed out all night.

"Let's do it!" she yelled as she jumped up, her fore hooves in the air, "Aero we will make this the best celebration of the night, ever! And I know exactly who to talk to about organizing it."

"Who?" Aero asked.

"Our dear friend, Twilight Sparkle!" she exclaimed, her smile widening at the mention of one of her first friends.

"Celestia told me a little about her. She didn't say anything about her being good at organizing though." Aero replied. The most Celestia had told him was that they use to drink tea when she was Celestia's student, and that she would send friendship reports every so often.

"She is one of the best organizers I know, And she is the first friend I ever made. We met a few years ago on Nightmare night, and she showed me how much fun it was." she explained. "Now Moony takes care of that. She absolutely loves chasing the foals."

"Luna, I was wondering, what's it like now that Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker work with you guys?" he asked.

"It's strange to be honest. Though we have gotten quite use to them helping out. In fact Moony is the reason I was able to be here. She was taking care of my nightly duties so that I could show you this place." Luna replied, gesturing at the falls as she did.

"Wow. Do you think there might be a chance I could meet her? After all, we should probably thank her for taking your place for tonight." Aero asked. Part of him did want to thank her, but another part really wanted to meet the source of so many legends.

"I believe we can see her for a bit. After all, I'm sure she'd love to hear our idea!" Luna said happily. Once they had there picnic cleaned up, and everything was in the basket, they headed back the way they had come. What they didn't know, was that a certain purple haired, floppy horned alicorn was waiting to ambush them. The second prank war had begun.

Nightmare Moon sat on the throne, humming a simple tune to herself. She had just finished her night court, but, her moment of relaxation was cut short by the long and drawn out scream of a certain Lunar Princess.

"CEEEELLLEEESSSSTTTIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nightmare Moon's eyes widened considerably as Celestia dove through the throne room door. Her purple hair and limp horn trailing behind her. As fast as she had come, she had gone, as she left through the back door of the throne room. Luna and a young colt, Both covered in neon pink paint, came soon after, steam coming from her nose and vengeance in her eyes. They too exited through the door, leaving Nightmare Moon to gawk at possibly the strangest thing she had ever witnessed.

Soon after however, she resumed her tune, and continued her vigilance over the night. 


	4. Ch4 Dreams Do Come True

/-/  
/ Ch.4 Dreams Do Come True / Story: Aero's Amorous Adventures / by StormHoof32 /-/

CHAPTER 4

Luna huffed as she dried Aero and herself off. It had taken over an hour to get the paint out of their fur. It would have been much faster had Celestia used a less magic resistant paint. Once they were dry she smiled down at Aero. "I have had a wonderful night Aero." Luna said. "I hope my sister's start of a new prank war has not disheartened you."

"Actually, I thought it was pretty funny. I wonder what we can do for payback?" Aero replied.

"I assure you there is plenty we could do. However it will have to wait until tomorrow. It is rather late and I do believe it is well past time for you to be asleep." Luna said with an adoring smile, "Let us return to your home."

And with that last smile they disappeared in a flash of light, Reappearing on his doorstep. Aero smiled up at Luna and was almost immediately caught off guard as she leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. If they were going to be courting then by her sisters beard she was going to do it right. Just as they separated however, Aero heard a quiet voice in his ear say, "Goodnight my dear Aero."

But before he could say it back she was gone in another flash of light. She had teleported away, leaving Aero awestruck on his doorstep. It wasn't another five minutes before he finally entered the house so he could sleep. Aero closed and locked his door before turning to look around. He thought for sure his mom would have stayed up to see him home, Then again she did have work in the morning, so it wasn't all that unnatural. Shrugging, Aero headed upstairs to his room and lied down in bed. Soon the young colt was soundly asleep, unaware that two lunar princesses where keeping a keen eye on his dreams, should he have a nightmare.

Luna sat on her bed as she slept. She needed the sleep and much like Moony, she could patrol the dreamscape while sleeping and unconscious if she had to. As she patrolled she kept a close eye on Aero's dreams, which seamed to follow her around the dreamscape like a puppy. All around her dreams sparkled like stars in the night sky, each belonging to a creature of Equestria, be they pony or not.

However something in Aero's dream caught her eye moreso than anything else. It was the two of them in the dream and they were lying in his bed, which Luna could notice was quite a bit bigger than it should have been for a colt. Curious, she entered Aero's dream, allowing herself to suffuse into her dreamself. Luna was watching only from her dreamself's eyes however, as she did not wish to interrupt his dreams. She felt her face heat up as if on fire though when Aero kissed her. Normally a kiss would not set her face ablaze like that, but this wasn't just a kiss. Luna and Aero were fighting a war of tongues as their saliva mixed in a steamy make-out session. Luna's hooves moved to hang around Aero's neck, his slightly smaller hooves on her cheek and side respectively.

Luna's blush intensified as she watched Aero's flaccid member grow exponentially. She watched in surprise as it got large enough to match even the heartiest of stallions, sending shivers through her body. Soon they broke apart, leaving a strand of saliva between the two for a few seconds before it too broke apart. Luna's blush, having completed its rise to power could no longer rise as Luna bent down and took Aero's cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip a few times before sinking lower.

She slid further and further until she had bottomed out on him, his shaft throbbing in her mouth as his tip poked the back of her throat. He moaned as she massaged the underside of his shaft with her tongue, tasting every inch she could reach as she coated him in her saliva. As she slid up, exposing his member to the coolness of the air, she brought her hooves to his balls that dangled below and began massaging them as well. Aero continued to groan and moan as she dipped back down, this time taking him in one fell swoop. She herself moaned, allowing her vibrations to pleasure the tip of his dick as he placed his hooves on her head.

After about a minute of this Aero exploded, releasing his load into Luna's mouth, coating it with his seed. Luna swallowed as more and more of it filled her, leaving her mouth slightly sticky as she removed herself from his still throbbing shaft. She took heavy breaths as she felt herself become even more drenched by the thought of his cum inside her. She took on lewd face as turned herself around, showing her winking marehood to Aero, almost begging for him to enter her. Aero fluttered his wings until he was lined up with her dripping and swollen entrance, pressing his tip against her soaked pussy. Slowly he slid himself in, splitting her apart like no stallion had ever done before. She could feel him enter her, sliding against her moist walls until he bottomed out inside her, his head touching her cervix. She felt so full, and it felt so good, she didn't want it to end.

Then Aero slid back out, leaving just the tip before fluttering his wings as fast as possible, sliding himself to the base so fast that Luna had no time to even miss it being inside her. Her nerve endings lit up as they sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body, a loud moan leaving her as succumbed to the pleasure that now wracked her body. Aero was moving a much faster pace now, though not by much as his hips were small and his wings could only go so fast. But Aero continued to mate Luna as her eyes rolled into her head. She was loving every bit of pleasure that crashed against her like waves against a rocky shore.

Soon however he started to get bigger, she felt him throb hard as he came, his cum filling her so completely with warmth that is set of her own orgasm. She moaned a long drawn out moan as her vision blurred, pleasure wracking her body on a whole new level. After what felt like an eternity, Luna managed to calm down before opening her eyes as she laid in her own bed.

She was breathing hard as she looked down beneathe her blankets, her marehood soaked. She groaned to herself as she felt the telltale shock in her horn that told her Moony and Tia were lowering the moon and raising the sun. She lied back and sighed, realizing she would have to change her sheets and shower.

Meanwhile Aero was waking up with the very self same problem. Sighing, he hopped out of bed and headed for the shower. His dream was so vivid and so amazing. Part of him hoped that he could actually have the courage to do that someday. Thinking wistfully on those thoughts, Aero started the shower and hopped in, allowing the slightly cool water to cascade down his coat before it got warm. He was thankful for the coolness as it helped him to calm down.

After Aero had finished washing himself he stepped out and shook himself a few times to get rid of any major water droplets before he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. After he changed his sheets he sat on his bed for a while and preened his wings, making sure that each feather was straight and clean, while simultaneously pulling out any broken feathers he may have gotten from tossing and or turning in his sleep. Once he was done he headed downstairs to find a bowel of oat cereal sitting on the table. He smiled and grabbed the milk as he poured it into his breakfast. As he ate he noticed a note on the table, written in his moms hoofwriting.

Aero,

Had to leave for work early again. I poured you some cereal for breakfast. Should you decide to go see the princess today then make sure you brush your teeth and brush your mane. No son of mine is going to look like a scruffy hooligan at the castle. Be good. Love you.

~Mom

Aero smiled inwardly as he finished his food. She may not be around much, but at least he knew she cared. After he washed his bowl and put it away he thought about what he could do. After all it was a weekend and he didn't start school until Monday. After thinking about it for a while he decided that he would in fact go visit Luna like his mom said. So after brushing his teeth and somewhat running a brush through his mane before giving up, he left and made his way to the castle.

When Aero got to the castle the guards let him right in, instructing him that Luna would be in the dining hall for breakfast. Aero smiled and started heading in that direction when he happen to run into Nightmare Moon. She had been coming out from the throne room and was headed for breakfast, or dinner for her. Aero just stared at her as she came up to him. She was beautiful in a much darker way and that was something that almost set Aero off. Though Nightmare Moon could tell his thoughts from a mile away as she let a slight chuckle at his now extended wings.

"It is nice to meet you Aero." She said as she started walking next to him.

"Y-You already know me?" he asked, wondering how much she knew of him.

"I do." she replied. The fact that she didin't say anything more than that perturbed Aero a bit.

"Um...Nothing like, super embarrassing right?" he asked. At that Moony simply laughed, a loud but beautiful laugh.

"You are simply adorable. I look forward to getting to know you more." She said as she opened the door, allowing Aero to go through and take a seat at the table. She took her seat on the other side of the table, a small grin on her face as she took a seat. But for a second, Aero could have sworn there was something about her smile that seemed off. He was surprised out of his thoughts as Luna came through the doors and sat unknowingly beside Aero. It wasn't until Aero tapped her hoof to see if she was ok, that she looked down and saw him. Her eye's widened and her face turned an amazing shade of red. Causing Moony to snicker as she watched how flustered Luna had become.

"A-Aero!? I-I wasn't expecting you." she said, stuttering as thoughts of his dream rushed back to her.

"Oh. Um, I just thought I'd come by." Aero said. He noticed how she had reacted when she saw him. Obviously this was a bad time.

"Um. If it's a bad time I can come back later." he said, hoping he hadn't messed anything up. What he didn't notice when he looked down was Luna's shock. Obviously he had noticed her reaction and had thought maybe something was wrong. She had to rectify the matter as soon as possible.

"Aero, I apologize. I simply was surprised that you were here this early. You need not leave." She explained with a sincere smile. He smiled back and got comfortable in his seat. Luna however happened to look up at Moony, who at that moment was trying her hardest to not laugh. Luna knew something was up, so she decided to ask. Although in a way Aero wouldn't quite know.

"So, you seem pleased."Luna thought.

"Oh, haha, telepathy huh. Scared?" Moony asked as she looked toward Aero, who happened to be staring at the stained glass windows. Luna became visibly nervous at that.

"Y-You saw didn't you." she replied.

"Every juicy detail. Ever wonder if he's actually that big?" Moony asked. This sent Luna's blush to almost the same heights as last night.

"T-That's none of your business."

Moony chuckled out loud at that. "Maybe you can find out after breakfast. I say go for it. She said as she winked at Luna before Aero turned back to Luna. However before she could respond, Celestia happened to come in and take her seat as well.

"Good morning everypony, and good morning to you Aero." she said with smile that had so much love in it, it could kill a lesser stallion.

"Good morning Princess." He answered.

"Yes, good morning sister." Luna said as she regained her composure. "Any idea if Daybreaker will be joining us?"

"She is...indisposed at this moment." Celestia said as she rang the bell for the chefs.

"Oh? And what pray tell has stolen her from us this morning?" Moony asked, Looking at Luna as she too nodded in agreement. Celestia looked around and then to Aero before she spoke.

"She...is...in heat." she replied as she relayed her order to the chef, who after jotting it down took off around the rest of the table to take the other orders.

"Hmmmm, how interesting." Moony said as she shot another wink towards Luna. "Why don't I introduce Aero to her, hmmm? Perhaps he might help."

In that moment, as the chef left, Celestia, Luna and Aero all stopped and looked at Moony. None of them could believe what they had just heard. Celestia and Luna couldn't believe she would propose something like that, though Luna was a bit more on board than Celestia in that moment. Aero however was just excited at the prospect of meeting another princess, he hadn't noticed when Celestia had mentioned her heat.

"Oh come on. Trust me just this once. I guarantee it'll be for the best." Moony explained as she tried to garner support. "Luna knows what I'm talking about."

At that Celestia looked at Luna with an eyebrow raised. Luna's face however simply turned red. "I-I think this would be for the best." she replied. Celestia thought for a moment before she spoke again. "If...If that is what you wish to do then I leave it up to Aero to go with you. But if this backfires, it's on you." she said as she shot her most serious look at her.

"Trust me Tia, Daybreaker will be happy to meet him." Moony said as their food was brought in, having been prepared with expert speed by the chefs. Moony looked back to Aero as she took a bite of her food. He was in for a good time indeed.

Aero followed behind Moony as she led him to Daybreaker, who was staying in the Solar Wing. When they reached her door however something became evident to Aero, and that was the smell coming from the door. It was so heavy and delightful that Aero almost wasn't able to stop himself from barging right in. But he knew better and held back.

"Aero, What you might see and do beyond this door, stays within this castle. Is this clear?" she asked.

"Ok. Yeah I understand." he replied. At that, Moony opened the door slightly and allowed Aero to enter before closing it behind him.

Aero stood in front of the door and looked around her room. Most of it was covered in different shades of orange, all except the curtains and floor, which where a cream alabaster color. And in the center of the room was a large round bed covered in white blankets and white pillows with a certain princess lying in the center. However she was staring right at him, and in that moment he couldn't look away. The smell and her sultry look had all but snared the poor colt. Slowly he walked forward until he was standing in front of her.

"And, what pray tell is your name little one." she asked, her voice dripping in sultry tones that would snare even the strongest mare's and stallions. Aero was no different as he in that moment felt the need to do whatever she asked.

"My name is Aero." he answered as he felt her levitate him onto the bed next to her.

"Aero. It's a fine name." she said as she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own, immediately causing his wings to shoot outward. She chuckled as she parted his lips with her tongue, initiating a battle with the young colt. A battle he was both winning and losing as she began stroking his nethers, coaxing his cock to make itself known while she wrestled his untrained tongue into submission.

Soon Aero's now throbbing shaft made itself known, catching the heat stricken mare by surprise. His size set her off even further as she stopped kissing him and started making her way down, leaving small kisses on his chest as she laid him back and slid his cock into her mouth in one fell swoop. As she took him into her throat she allowed her slightly longer tongue to coil itself around him, massaging him as she sucked hard. Aero had never actually felt such pleasure and her ministrations set him off almost immediately. His shaft twitched a few times as he coated her throat and mouth in his cum.

Daybreaker allowed him to slide out of her mouth as she chuckled. "We aren't done yet not so little Aero." she said as she ignited her horn, flooding Aero with an invigorating feeling as his cock regained its former girth. Once he was back at full capacity she allowed another spell to flow from her horn. One that would allow Aero to last for a good and decent amount of time. Once done she turned over and presented herself to her stallion, her marehood slick and winking in want. Aero at this point had fallen prey to his instincts as he attempted to mount her, fluttering his wings in the process. It helped that she had lowered herself closer to the bed, allowing him to align himself with her swollen cunt as he plunged in. It was so wet that he had slid right in to the base, both him and Daybreaker letting out long drawn out moans.

She was so warm and tight that had she not cast the spell she did, Aero would have blown his top right then and there. Instead however he pulled himself out and drove in just as fast, sending crashing waves of ecstasy across her body and mind. Knowing that the speed he was going was as fast as he would be able to go on his own, he used her magic to somewhat make a solid surface for him to stand on. Once he could get a good footing Aero went to town as she would pull out and slam back in, causing a reverberating slap to echo throughout the room. Daybreaker allowed herself to get lost in the pleasure that wracked her everything as at this point she could only focus on the feeling of being full of Aero's thick shaft.

Soon however her hind legs began to get tired and she had to lie down. So she dispelled the platform she had created for Aero and rolled to her side, allowing Aero to place his forehooves next to her stomach and back as he continued to plow into her, feeling her moist walls clamp down on him as she let out load moans and screams of pleasure. In this moment Aero believed he could die happy as he finally exploded inside her, filling her womb to the brim and then some. After his exhaustion he collapsed on top of her, snoring quietly as she smiled at the cold that she was sure had just impregnated her. She enveloped the covers in her magic and slowly lifted them to cover the two of them as she laid her head next to him and joined him in post coital bliss. 


	5. Ch5 The Herd Mentality

/-/  
/ Ch.5 The Herd Mentality / Story: Aero's Amorous Adventures / by StormHoof32 /-/

Aero stirred as he tried to snuggle closer to the warmth that surrounded him. It was the king of warmth one felt in the morning after a particularly good nights sleep. That kind of warmth that screams that if you leave it, you will never feel warmth as good again, at least until you sleep that well again. It was however a soft voice whispering into his ear that finally caused him to stir. Daybreaker smiled and removed her wing from around the young colt as he rubbed the sleep from his eye's. It took him a minute to wake up and when he looked around his eye's got big, Especially after they landed on Daybreaker herself. In that moment all his memories of what they did came flooding to his mind in an instant, his face flushing red.

"It is good to see that you are awake." she said, her smile warm and inviting with her mane hanging lifeless without it's flames.

"U-Uh..." He replied unsure as to why he could not make words work. After all, it's not every day that a colt like himself had their virginity taken by a Princess. Daybreaker regarded him with a look of concern as he stared down at his fore-hooves, which were currently laying across hers. After a minute or so he looked up at her, allowing their eye's to meet before he spoke.

"Um...What...uh, what time is it?" he asked.

"It is just past noon my dear." She replied, "It's been a few hours."

"Oh. So um...does this mean you're p-p-pregnant?" he asked. Celestia had said she was in heat, and he came inside her. Aero knew that meant only one thing.

"Yes my dear Aero. I am. My heat has already begun to subside. I no longer feel it as strongly as I did this morning. I have you to thank my handsome colt." She said before leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss, much the same way Luna had after their date. Aero once again locked up as her soft lips meshed with his own in a dance that conveyed many things to him. Like the fact that once more he would not be able to make words work again.

"I have already asked Luna if I may join you as a Herd, but she says you must be the one to decide." she explained. Aero however had to sit and think about it.

A Herd.

Something that had never crossed his mind. But something that easily could be noticed in Equestria's culture, provided that one takes a second to look around. However it didn't take him too long to find his answer. After all, Daybreaker was now pregnant with his foal. Sure he was young, and to have a foal at his age would be insane. But at the same time, he realized, he'd get to spend such a long time with his children. Starting this young meant that, even though the Princesses lived forever and would be able to experience the same, So would Aero. He'd get to see every moment his foals would go through, the good and the bad, and he'd more than likely go through it with them.

"Um, ok. Yeah, we can be a herd." He said as he smiled up at her. "But I think that mean's I gotta take you on a date too, after all it's only fair right?"

"Of course my dear, I would like that very much." she answered, her smile small but full of a new and budding passion that would be sure to grow into something great. "Shall we go and see the others and grab some food?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry." Aero said as he stood up and ruffled his feathers, leaning his head back to straighten and remove any feathers that had become misaligned or broken. As he did so, Daybreaker took her hoof and rubbed her abdomen, knowing full well that soon it would be quite large with foal. She grinned at the prospect of being a mother. Something her and her sisters thought they would never experience. Stallions were always too in awe of them to make a move, which according to Celestia was quite irritating after over a thousand years. And yet, here was this young colt who was now herding both her and her sister Luna, and had already gotten her pregnant. She smiled at that thought once more.

Aero, once preened, hopped off the bed and after ruffling his wings turned and waited as Daybreaker also got out of bed though instead of preening her wings way Aero did, she simply allowed her magic to take care of it. Within seconds she was immaculate. She nuzzled Aero while she donned her regalia before they made their way out her door and into the hall.

However, Luna sat in the dining hall with her head on her hooves as she waited for food and her sisters to show up. All the while her thoughts continuously ran through her mind, dwelling solely on her thoughts of Aero and Daybreaker. After all, Daybreaker had contacted her earlier asking to join her and Aero in a herd. She herself was ok with it, but it would be up to Aero to make that decision. Other than that, her thoughts drifted to the fact that in a week her own heat would be hitting her in full force and she could only think back to what she had seen in his dreams. She wondered if he would really be that big, Something she could easily ask Daybreaker at lunch.

As that thought had crossed her mind, Daybreaker and Aero walked in through the doors, surprising Luna out of her thoughts as she looked to them. "Good afternoon." Luna said as she smiled in Aero's direction as she tried and failed to catch a glimpse between his legs. However she wasn't able to get a good enough look before he sat down next to her with Daybreaker on his other side.

"Have the cooks already started preparing something?" Daybreaker asked as the silence of the hall was broken by the growling that had come from Aero's stomach.

"They are almost ready." Luna replied, "And what of our discussion earlier?"

"Aero, would you like to give her the news?" Daybreaker asked.

"Um, yeah. I decided to let Daybreaker join us in a herd." Aero answered as he looked to Luna.

"HUZZAH!" She yelled, forcing Aero and Daybreaker to cover their ears. Upon noticing this however, Luna blushed hard as she apologized. "I'm sorry for my outburst. This is indeed joyous news."

"I'm glad you think so. I am quite happy to be able to experience motherhood." Daybreaker said as she looked wistfully at the different windows.

Before anypony could say anything the chefs began bringing out trays of food with steam trailing behind them. After setting it on the table and leaving, Aero, Daybreaker and Luna began filling their plates with food. As they ate, Aero began to wonder more and more as moments past, where Celestia was.

"Hey Luna?" he asked, "Where's Celestia?"

"She had a meeting with some representatives from Saddle Arabia, so she is taking her lunch in her office." Luna explained before digging into the next portion of her food. Aero nodded and went back to his food so he could replenish his bodies energy.

After lunch had been finished, Aero, Luna and Daybreaker found themselves out in the gardens. Daybreaker, much like Luna, had a flower that was her favorite, only hers wasn't meant for pranks. Daybreaker had been showing Aero her Inferno Tulips. Bright orange tulips that looked to be made of flames due to their vibrant oranges and reds. Soon however they all were laying side by side in the grass, relaxing and watching the clouds pass.

"Do you guys think Celestia or Nightmare would want to join our herd?" he asked, breaking the silence in the same way a shop window would be broken during a riot, and catching both Princesses off guard. They both looked to him in the middle, each with questions.

"What brought this on?" Luna asked. Daybreaker nodding, as that had been her question as well.

"Well, Daybreaker joined us and made it a herd, so wouldn't it be fair to extend the invitation the Celestia and Nightmare?" Aero explained.

"Hmmm, If you wish for that to happen you will have to ask them yourself." Luna replied.

"I do believe Luna is right. It may not work out the way you wish if you do not take care of this yourself." Daybreaker added, leaving Aero to spend the next few minutes thinking.

"Ok. I'll do it then." He said as he rolled over and got to his hooves. "As a matter of fact, Do you think Celestia is out of her meeting?"

"No I do not believe so. I'd advise you find Moony in the Lunar Quadrant. That's where she stays when she's not busy." Daybreaker said as she motioned a hoof toward the aforementioned part of the castle.

"Alright, I guess im off then." He said before he felt a hoof stop him.

"Not without a kiss goodbye." Luna said as she kissed him lightly on the lips before moving back, Allowing Daybreaker to do the same. Aero simply stood there, his face redder than a tomato, before he turned around and started heading for Nightmare's room. What Aero didn't realize when he got there was that inside Nightmare was using her magic to impale herself with a huge black dildo. Aero couldn't take his eye's off her as he watched through the crack in her door. Her guards were nowhere to be seen, probably sent away for her privacy. Aero could feel himself get hard as he watched the phallic toy slide in and out of her slick pussy. Careful to be as quiet as possible, Aero reached down and began to stroke himself, watching while his own body started feeling it's pleasure levels rise.

Nightmare moaned as she felt her dildo slide to it's base. Slowly she slid herself up, allowing her pending orgasm to slowly crawl to the surface instead of exploding. As she did she slid her right hoof up and down her body, stimulating her nipples in the process, her left hoof slowly massaged her clit. She could feel her pleasure as it took a roadtrip through her body, igniting the fire in her that now scorched inside her. Every moan that left her mouth send a shiver through Aero as he continued to stroke himself. However he got caught up in his own pleasure so much that he hadn't realized he was grunting.

Nightmare however could hear it as she looked through the door crack to see Aero rubbing his dick so fast you would think it would catch fire. Smiling inwardly she continued, deciding to give the young colt the show of his life. Rather than continue slowly like she had been, she began sliding the dildo in and out of her marehood faster, causing her pleasure levels to skyrocket. She moaned loudly as she could feel her orgasm come closer to exploding rather than crawling.

Both of them were getting close, however when Nightmare hit her orgasm she surprised Aero by moaning out his name as loud as she could while her juices sprayed forth and dribbled down onto the bed. His own shock at her moaning his name sent him overboard as well, causing rope after rope of cum to spurt onto her door, a few flying through the crack and landing on her floor.

"I hope you enjoyed the show Aero." She said as he stiffened at her door. That was it. He'd been caught. He was about to panic and run as he felt her magic envelope him. She levitated him into her room before she closed the door. It was the fact that Aero heard the door lock that scared him even more at that moment. This was it, he was gonna die here. Nightmare however could see his fear, she could feel it and taste it. Fear was something she knew well.

"You need not be afraid Aero. I'm not angry." She said as she set the still soaked dildo off to the side. "I would like to know how you came to be outside my door however."

"Uh...Well..." He replied, unsure of how to go about asking her to join his herd after having been caught literally with his dick in his hoof.

"It is alright Aero, you may speak how you see fit. I promise I will not become angry with you." she explained.

"Um...I came to see you to ask you to join my herd" he said before mustering the courage to look her in the eye. The look of shock on her face was something to see.

"Y-Your herd? Wait, did Day join you and Luna?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hoof.

Nightmare however had to think. She sat there for long enough that soon Aero started to get worried that maybe she would reject him. However her thoughts where going ninety miles a minute as she processed this. She had a chance to join a herd, to find love when she had never been able to find it before. After all, who would want to kiss the mare who single hoofedly tried to bring about an everlasting night. And yet, this colt asked her to join him in a herd. At that, she made up her mind.

"Sure. I'd be glad to Aero." she said, her cheeks just as flushed as Aero's. At that she brought Aero closer and wrapped her wings around him in a hug. She smiled as she realized one thing. Life in the castle would be quite interesting from here on out. 


	6. Ch6 Ponyville

/-/  
/ Ch.6 Ponyville / Story: Aero's Amorous Adventures / by StormHoof32 /-/

Aero shivered as he looked up at the few clouds that dotted the otherwise open sky, the sun beginning to set in west. Any other time of the year it would have been a rather nice day, But there was no mistake that winter was setting in as a chilled breeze blew past. He pulled his scarf a little tighter as he left his school and made his way to the castle. Aero put on his best smile as he passed between the guards and into the castle. It had been a month since inviting Moony into his herd and what surprised him the most was just how obviously jealous Luna had become. Any time she saw either Daybreaker or Moony around him she would launch into a gloomy clingy state, demanding that Aero pay attention to her. Something that Celestia found no small amount of amusement in, as it had reminded her of when Luna was a filly.

Which was why he was headed to Luna's room. Another thing that had happened over the past two weeks was the Lunar Princesses changing their sleep schedules just for the sole reason of being around him more. A position Aero was sure that most if not all stallions and mare's in Equestria would give their various body parts for. This too was another reason for Luna's grumpy mood as of late. After all, changing ones sleep schedule would be rough on even the most hardy of ponies.

When Aero reached Luna's door, he gave a yet another nod towards the guards, something that had become increasingly common the more he visited the castle, and made his way inside. However what he found was something he found quite comical. Luna was currently running from one side of the room to the other, picking up random thing's and muttering to herself before either putting them back or tossing them into a suitcase.

"Luna?" he said, obviously surprising the alicorn, causing her to let out an adorable squeak before looking over at him.

"Ah! Dearest Aero, you scared me. I'm glad you're here though. Tell me, should I bring this? Or this?" she said as she held up two almost identical dresses. Though the only difference Aero could see was that one was slightly longer than the other.

"Um...The shorter one?" he replied. "Luna what is this all for?"

"Do you not remember what we talked about on our first date?" she said as she set the longer dress back on it's hanger. " As you know the winter solstice is in two days and I've spoken with Twilight about it. We're going to be staying in Ponyville to help with setting everything up for the first ever Winter Solstice Celebration."

Just seeing how vibrant her smile was when she talked about it, made Aero feel awash with warmth. And he did remember bringing up the idea to her. And now it was actually going to happen. "Wait, we? Does that mean I'm coming too?" he asked, tilting his head in much the same way a puppy would.

"Of course my love, It was your idea after all." She said as she levitated him in for a hug. "And after all, I need my handsome coltfriend to escort this

Aero, ignoring his blush hugged her back just as much, enjoying the feeling of her soft fur against his own. To him, hugs were better than anything in the world. In fact in his mind all he would need to feel better about anything would be a nice warm hug from his Princesses.

"We will be leaving once I'm finished, though we can wait if you'd like to go pack anything." She said before setting him down next to her suitcase.

"Hmmmm...I don't think I'll need anything." he replied, tapping his chin in thought. Though it had taken almost a month, Aero had been quite good at not getting too flustered when he was around his marefriends. "Though I am excited now. After all, I'll get to see another new city." At that Luna gave a cute giggle.

"It's not a city love, it's a village, it's actually quite a bit smaller than Canterlot." she explained. Which was true, Ponyville at it's current size, was only a fifth the size of Canterlot. Aero smiled in response and started humming an upbeat tune as he watched Luna go through her things as she packed. Soon she joined him and began humming along with his tune, a piece that spoke of being inside on a wintery day, enjoying a warm fireplace and some hot cocoa with that special somepony.

They both brought an end to the tune in unison as Luna closed her suitcase and clipped it shut. After ensuring that they were ready, she motioned for Aero to walk with her. It didn't take long for them to reach the Chariot Landing, where two guardsponies where already waiting with a chariot. Once Luna had her suitcase secured, Aero joined her on the Chariot. Which was far more comfy than he expected as he took stock of the interior. The bottom part was covered in a beautiful navy blue velour that was sown into the black velour that covered the sides. The rest of the chariot was almost completely black, with exception of the trim which was a shining silver.

Once they took flight, Aero spread his wings, letting the wind catch them and ruffle through them without lifting him off the chariot. In that moment Aero felt the true freedom that only a Pegasus could experience. The feeling of the wind in one's face and under ones wings was the epitome of life. However what made the moment all the better was hearing the delightful peal of Luna's laugh as she joined him, her own wings spread wide to catch the wind. Before he knew it he felt her hooves wrap around him, allowing herself to be pulled up by the wind. Soon Aero and Luna were soaring alongside the guards.

With a look of mischief she let out another resounding laugh as she flapped her wings hard, spurring them forward faster than her guards. Who in that moment had grins of their own as they started racing the princess. Aero laughed with her as the wind whipped past them, throwing their manes behind them as Luna sped forward, spinning and doing loops. Aero could have sworn that nopony would ever be as at home in the air as she was. Soon he felt her hooves tighten around him slightly as she began nosing downward. Her speed began to pick up as she pulled the two of them into a steep dive, her guards attempting to keep up as she laughed and giggled with glee.

As they broke through the clouds and pulled up slightly, the entirety of Ponyville was suddenly spread out before them, a large crystal castle being the main staple of the little hamlet that Aero found before him. The village as abuzz with activity as Pegasi flew to and fro, taking care of weather and what Aero could only determine as personal errands. As they flew through he could see stalls in a small market below where the earth ponies were selling produce from their respective fields. The Unicorns of the town assisting the pegasi and earth ponies where needed as everypony went about their day.

After flying around a bit and taking in the sights, Luna brought them in for a landing in front of the castle where a purple alicorn with a two tone dark purple and pink mane and tail was waiting, a large smile adorning her face as a small purple and green dragon walked up beside her. Giggling Luna set Aero down and nuzzled him lovingly.

"Did you enjoy yourself my prince?" she whispered as he nuzzled her back.

"That was the most fun I've ever had!" Aero exclaimed in his excitement as his wings buzzed, lifting him slightly off the ground. "Can we do that again on the way back?"

"Of course my dear Aero." She said with a grin as she turned to the two guards who had just landed. "Guards, you may do as you please once my chariot has been stored. I believe you've earned a break."

The guards, ever the consummate professionals, nodded and took off toward the chariot bay of Twilight's castle. As they turned around Luna and Aero were instantly faced with a barrage of confetti and party streamers. Aero however found himself faced with the pinkest pony he had ever met.

"Hi!I'mPinkiePie!YoumustmeAero!TwilighttoldusyouwerecomingsoIhadtoprepareandthenyoucameandIshotconfettiandstreamersandnowwe'rehere-" she yelled out in such a rapid manner the Aero almost wasn't able to understand her, that was until her mouth was shut by the purple glow of magic.

"You'll have to forgive her, she's kind of excitable when she meets somepony new. Welcome to Ponyville Aero." she explained as she greeted him with a soft smile. "I hope you like it here. And welcome back Luna!"

Twilight moved forward and hugged Luna, who in turned wrapped a wing around her in a tender hug.

"It's good to see you again Twilight. Moony says to let you know that she'll be here on the night of the solstice, as she is a bit busy with paperwork right now. After all it's not often we reveal a new holiday." Luna replied as Twilight took a step back, her magic still maintaining a decent grip on Pinkie, who at this point looked like she was going to explode.

As Twilight led them into the castle, she released her friend only for a pink cloud to be left behind as she dashed off. Aero, unsure of what might have been wrong with Pinkie, just shook his head and followed after Twilight, who just happen to be swaying her hips in a way that had Aero staring just a little longer than would be appropriate. What he didn't know was that Luna had been watching him, her jealousy trying to make itself known.

She sidled herself a bit closer to Aero and draped a wing around him as Twilight gave Aero a tour of the castle, pointing out the various bathrooms, closets and storerooms the castle had spawned upon it's creation. However it was the main hall that impressed him the most when they walked in. Right in the center was a large table like map that showed all of Equestria. Around the map were six thrones, each with the cutie mark of an element of harmony. This was something that everypony in Equestria knew about. After all, Princess Twilight and her five friends were among the most famous ponies in the country. Above the map hung what looked like the roots of a giant tree. Aero simply looked around in awe, taking in the sight of it all.

"I can show you both to were you'll be staying if you'd like." Twilight said. "I had Spike set up a room for the two of you."

"That'd be lovely Twilight." Luna replied as she smiled and once more draped her wing over Aero before they followed Twilight down a separate hallway. This one was lined with even more doors than the last, all of which Twilight explained were all guest rooms. "Why the castle thought it needed this many guest rooms is beyond me." she said, laughing before opening a larger door than the rest. They walked inside to find a large room with a single bed in the middle. The bed was round and was floating slightly off the floor, evident of a cloud mattress. It was covered in what looked like an extremely comfy and poofy red blanket with gold trim and red sheets. Above the bed hung red drapes that could be drawn closed around it should they desire even further privacy.

Luna smiled and thanked Twilight before she left. Luna set her suitcase off to the side of the room along with her regalia before she climbed into the bed. Aero walked over to join her in the bed when he noticed the very noticeable come hither look that Luna was throwing his way. Aero flushed red as he joined her on the bed. He almost let out a not at all stallion-like squeak as she pulled him close with a wing before pressing her lips against his, her tongue darting forward to part his lips, ensnaring his tongue in a passionate dance. She moaned into the kiss as both of their wings went stiff. Aero leaned into it himself as the kiss went on, allowing him to grow more and more accustomed to the situation.

Once Luna was sure he was comfortable and ready, she parted from him, leaving him looking positively adorable with his eye's closed and wings out. He opened his eye's to see Luna watching him with half lidded eye's as she began stroking his cock, making it stand even taller as blood began filling it. Soon he was at full mast, his shaft throbbing as his tip leaked a bead of precum. With a predatory grin Luna leaned down and took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head as she sunk lower and lower until her lips met his base. She felt him twitch in her throat as they both moaned, her's sending vibrations from her throat to his tip.

Then she pulled back almost agonizingly slow before plunging her head down and swallowing his dick. She continued to due this in a slow fashion, keeping him away from the edge as his moans continued, sounding like music to her ears before completely removing him from her mouth. Over the past month the farthest they had gone was the odd blowjob or hoof job from her. But now, it was going to be different, She was tired of holding back and waiting for this moment. But, in order to keep up with Daybreaker she had to. After all, today marked the beginning of her heat cycle, which was the main reason for her being so jovial for most of the day.

She grinned with lidded eye's before turning around and presenting herself in all her wet and dripping glory to her stallion. Aero, having already given in to his instincts was ready to go as he flapped his wings as hard as he could, lifting him off the bed with the help of Luna's magic. Once lined up he slid forward and parted her folds, Sliding in as her walls clamped down on the intruder. Luna allowed her eye's to roll slightly and her tongue to hang slightly as a massive wave of pleasure crashed against her mind.

However the pleasure was too much and her magic flickered out as she collapsed on the bed, Aero's hooves now touching as he began plowing into her with wild abandon. This caught her off guard and sent whole tsunami's of pleasure against the shore of her psyche, leaving her a sensitive pile of pleasure. It almost took all of her will power to allow her magic to flicker to life, forcing him to slow down. She took in a few breaths and Aero slid in and out of her still winking marehood, his flared tip sliding against her walls and stimulating her in ways that her hoof just couldn't.

She took the time to enjoy his warmth inside her before her need became too much. Letting go of her magic, he once again began picking up his speed as she leaned back and captured him in a passionate kiss, his shaft swelling before releasing a torrent of his seed into her womb. The feeling of heat that now flooded insider was all she needed to be pushed over the edge as her vision exploded with stars, her mind lost amid the passion and pleasure that racked her body. Aero, now spent and starting to soften, slid from her satisfied marehood, unaware that his seed was now making the arduous trip to the egg that would inevitably become fertilized.

Managing to only levitate Aero to her and pull the blankets from under them, she covered them both and wrapped him in her wings before whispering in his ear. "I love you my dear Aero. Now and forever." Soon they both were asleep, dreams of the coming celebration rushing through their minds. 


	7. Ch7 Farm Ponies And New Feelings

/-/  
/ Ch.7 Farm Ponies And New Feelings / Story: Aero's Amorous Adventures / by StormHoof32 /-/

Aero's ear twitched as the ray's of the sun shined into the bedchambers, reflecting of the crystalline walls and managing to shine directly into his close eye's. After trying and failing to stay asleep, he opened his eye's slowly, rubbing the sleep from them as he looked around. Luna was no longer by his side however. Yawning, Aero hopped out of the bed and headed for toward the bathroom where found a towel sitting on the counter along with a few varying soaps and a note. Curious, Aero picked up the note.

Dearest Aero,

I apologize for not being there when you awake, however there was something I had to check into regarding Twilight. If you wish, take some time to get to know Ponyville and it's inhabitants. Many of them are friendly and would make great friends.

with love, Luna.

He smiled and blushed slightly at the memories of the night before. Deciding to do as she had said in the note, Aero hopped into the shower and began to clean himself. When he was finished he dried off and set to work preening his wings. Some of his feathers had gotten slightly misaligned during his sleep. Once he was satisfied with his wings, he gave a few quick flaps before he made his way out of the castle. Had he not paid attention when Twilight had given them the tour, he definitely would have gotten lost.

Outside the sun was casting it's warm rays across the town. He smiled and closed his eye's as he allowed the warmth to seep into his coat before he headed off in a random direction. He didn't really know where he was going but he eventually found himself at the edge of a rather large orchard. He could see apple trees for miles, all covered with some of the most delicious apples he had ever seen. However he was much more interested in the sound he was hearing. Somewhere within the orchard he could hear a resounding thunk that seemed to carry on the breeze. Curious he followed the fence in front of him until he came to a large iron arch with a picture of an apple at the top.

Aero shrugged and walked through, heading towards the big red barn, where an elderly mare was sitting in a rocking chair, snoozing in the morning sun. Not wanting to bother anypony, Aero turned to where he could clearly hear the sound and headed in that direction. After a minute or so of walking he found an orange mare wearing a Stetson as she reared her back legs and struck the tree. Aero watched in awe as a cascade of apples fell into baskets laid out beneath the tree. This was obviously what was making the sound. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a large red stallion spoke from next to him.

"Need somethin?" he asked. The stallion was a good six hooves taller than Aero and cast a large shadow over the colt as he turned to look up at him.

"U-um, n-no. I was j-just looking around b-because I heard a loud noice." Aero responded, being as truthful as possible as he did not want to anger the stallion. "U-Uh, m-my name is Aero."

Even after introducing himself, the stallion simply stood there and watched him with a critical eye. That was until the orange mare who was bucking the tree's came over. "Howdy there partner. I see y'all met Big Mac." she said as she motioned a hoof toward the stallion. "What's your name sugarcube?"

"Um, Aero." He said as he looked back at Big Mac. It was fitting name.

"Well Aero it's a mighty pleasure to meet ya, I'm Applejack. I take it your new in town?" she asked.

"Um, j-just visiting with L-Luna for the celebration." he stuttered.

"Come on now I'll have none of that stutterin. So your here with the princess huh? Well I hope your hungry, cuz the apple family will be providin the food for the Celebration." She said with a rather proud smile. However at that moment, Aero's stomach decided it was tired of being ignored. It wanted food, and it hadn't gotten any food. Thus it released a loud grumble that made Aero turn red in embarrassment. "Speakin of food, ya sound mighty hungry, why not come have taste of some good ole Apple home cookin."

"Um. Ok." Aero replied, still embarrassed that his own stomach was even capable of making such a loud sound. He followed after as Applejack led him back to the barn where the elderly mare was still snoozing. "That there is Granny Smith, she's the Matron of our little family here. I'd introduce ya to Apple Bloom, but she's already left to play with her friends." She explained before walking up and tapping Granny Smith on the shoulder. "Granny, wake up, we got a new colt here visitin with the Princess."

Granny Smith snorted awake as she blinked a few times. She squinted as she looked down at Aero, almost as if she was straining to get a better look. "Well now, ain't ya adorable." she said before looking up at Applejack. "He looks thin Applejack, ya better get him somethin to eat."

However before Applejack could even respond she was once again snoozing in the sunlight. Aero had to wonder just how old she was to be able to go back to sleep so quickly. Applejack just shook her head and gave a chuckle before opening the door. She held the door as Aero walked in, followed by Big Mac as he headed up the stairs. He turned and looked back at Aero before he moved out of site and the sound of a door closing was heard.

"Ya ain't gotta worry none about him. He's a big softy once ya get to know him." Applejack said as she led him into the kitchen/dining room. The table in the middle of the dining area was well worn and looked quite aged. It seemed as though it had been around for many many years. Noticing where Aero was looking Applejack gave another chuckle. "That there table has been in my family for generations. It was a hoof-made gift from our grandfather to Granny." she said as she looked at it with a fondness that could only come from one who was close with their family.

"Wow." Aero replied. "That's cool."

"Your darn tootin. Now have you ever had an apple fritter?" she asked.

"Um yeah. My mom gets them from time to time. But I usually only get to eat them for dessert." He explained. His mom would usually bring home a box of twelve. And her only rule was that he could have one as long as he ate all of his dinner. The only thing that stopped him from eating them anyway was that she would count them each day to make sure he only ate one per night. It was something she had to make sure of when it came to not being able to home often.

"Lemme rephrase that. Have you ever had an Apple Family apple fritter." She said as she smirked and placed a plate with perhaps the most delicious looking fritter Aero had ever laid eye's on. He shook his head before leaning down and taking a bite. The taste of fresh apple and sugar exploded on his tongue as he chewed, savoring it as much as possible before he swallowed and immediately dove in for another. It was quite possibly the best thing he had ever tasted, and had there been more than one, he would have eaten until he got sick. Applejack simple laughed as he chowed down. Soon there was nothing but crumbs left and a colt with a dopey grin on his face.

"I guarantee you won't find a better fritter in all of Equestria." she said, her chest swelling slightly with pride. "And if ya do, I'll eat my hat."

At that Aero started giggling. The thought of somepony eating a hat had to be one of the funniest things he had ever heard. His giggle eventually turned into a full blown laughing fit as Applejack joined him. The morning had only just begun and Aero could tell he was going to have a great day. As his laughter died down he thought of Luna and what she was doing. He hoped she was having as great a morning as he was.

Luna sat with Twilight in her personal library as the studious princess went from shelf to shelf searching for books on different types of Celebrations. Today she was going to talk to Luna about how she wanted the Celebration to look, feel, and sound. If there was one thing Twilight was thorough in, it was planning. However Luna simply watched her. She had seen the looks Twilight had been giving her and Aero when they had first showed up. She could easily see the underlying curiosity there. Twilight was obviously curious about their herd, and that gave Luna an idea.

"So Twilight, What do you think of Aero?" she asked, causing the alicorn to stumble slightly as she turned to Luna with a faint blush.

"Well, h-he's cute." she replied as she tried her hardest to keep her blush under control.

"Just cute? I'd say by the looks you've given him, and myself at that that you think he's a bit more than just 'cute'." Luna said as she watched Twilight's blush grow even more. "I'd even go as far as to say you're interested in him."

At that Twilight's blush came out in full force as her wings sprung out, giving her away immediately. "W-well...I...he..."

Luna simple laughed as she walked over to where Twilight was standing. She draped a wing over her as she leaned down and whispered into Twilight's ear. "Why don't I show you just how wonderful he is."

Twilight's stutter got immediately worse at the implication of what Luna had said. "I-I don't k-know if I'm r-ready for that." She said as her ear twitched with Luna's breath. Luna smiled as she moved back to give her some space to breath.

"It needn't be now, if that is what you wish." She replied. She could definitely tell that Twilight was harboring feelings for the young colt. And because of that, she'd let her go about it at her own pace. "The offer shall stand for as long as you wish."

"Um. thanks." Twilight said sheepishly as she tried in vain to get her wings to comply. "C-can we please talk about the Celebration now?"

"Of course. I'd be more than pleased to discuss the Celebration." Luna said as they both sat at the table, as a stack of twenty or so books were levitated and placed on the edge. As they got into their discussions of the festivities, Twilight began to calm down, her wings now resting on her back once more as she got lost in the planning. It was a side of Twilight that Luna was quite proud of. She smiled as she too got lost in the planning, thinking of Aero and whether or not he was having fun meeting the citizens of Ponyville. As that thought crossed her mind, she began to think of a plan to tell Aero of his new growing foal. She smiled wistfully once more before moving her hoof to her abdomen. 


	8. Ch8 A Busy Day Of Being Busy

/-/  
/ Ch.8 A Busy Day Of Being Busy / Story: Aero's Amorous Adventures / by StormHoof32 /-/

Aero walked away from the farm, rubbing his now slightly bulging tummy. He would have controlled himself but Applejack's family made so much delicious food that he couldn't help himself. He grimaced before turning toward the center of town as it was nearing mid day. As he walked through he watched many of the shop ponies closing up their carts for lunch. Aero decided to follow them to where they were all going. He wouldn't eat of course but his curiosity had already gotten the better of him as he walked behind them. Aero had to stop and look again as they turned a corner, revealing a large storefront that looked as though it were made of cake. It reminded him strangely of the story of the gingerbread house and the evil unicorn that ate fillies and colts if they got lost in her forest.

Just the sight of all the sugary pastries and delicacies inside slowly started turning him a shade of green that caused a unicorn with quite the beautiful mane to sneeze as she worked on a dress. As Aero turned around, his nausea all but forgotten, as he came face to face once more with Pinkie Pie. Her nose was almost touching his as her grin got ever wider.

"Hiya!" she said as she began bouncing in place. Aero was still unsure as to how to deal with this mare that seemed more hyperactive than any filly or colt. As she bounced around him he could make out the light scent of cake and muffins, and quite possibly massive amounts of chocolate. Before he could walk away to nurse his aching belly, it went empty. He looked down at his stomach in bewilderment as Pinkie continued to bounce like a pink rubber ball. He looked back up at her as she stopped and looked directly at him.

"Now you can try some sweets!" she said merrily as she hopped through the door. Leaving Aero dumbfounded as to how anypony aside from a unicorn or princess managed to make room in his stomach. However he must have stared too long at the door as a cyan blue hoof closed his mouth, surprising him yet again today. "W-What?" he stuttered as his mind struggled to comprehend the strange pink mare.

"Relax kid, it's just Pinkie being Pinkie. And if you try and think too hard about it, you'll probably explode like Twilight did." the cyan mare said as she laughed and patted Aero on head. "I don't think I've seen you around here kid. What's your name?"

"Uh...Aero." He replied as he continued looking toward the building Pinkie had just entered. Above the door was a sign that read 'SUGARCUBE CORNER, where teens come to eat sweets.'

"Aero huh? Nice name. I'm Rainbow Dash, future wonderbolt and fastest flyer in Equestria. Yeah, I know, I'm awesome." He said as she gestured to herself with a hoof, Striking a pose as she talked.

"Fastest Flyer?" he said in confusion as he looked up at her. "I thought Captain Spitfire was the fastest."

Rainbow Dash scrunched up her face in irritation that a pony hadn't heard of her. "I'll have you know that Spitfire may be fast, but I'm the only one who's pulled off a Sonic Rainboom twice." she said, her pride swelling a bit at the sudden look of awe on Aero's face.

"Can I see?" he asked, his wings giving a buzz in excitement. However Rainbow shook her head and gave a light laugh.

"Maybe later today. Right now I have to talk to Applejack about the snow storm we have scheduled." She said as she ruffled Aero's mane. "But it was nice meeting you kid. I'll see you around."

As soon as she was done talking she had left, leaving behind a very Rainbow Dash shaped cloud of dust. Aero watched her leave as he looked back at his own wings. Maybe someday he'd be able to fly like that. Shrugging he entered Sugarcube Corner and was blasted by the sweet smells of baking goods and delicious confections. His stomach now empty he walked up to the line for the counter. Aero was content to wait, and was doing just that when a small hoof tapped his shoulder. There behind him was a filly with a white coat and a two tone pink and light purple mane. Her cutie mark was a small three tone red, pink and light purple with a darker purple star in the middle and a pink musical note. The filly looked at him with a big smile.

"Hi, I'm Sweetie Belle, what's your name?" she asked. Aero had to stop himself from releasing a very unstallion-like squee as her voice cracked. It had to have been the most adorable thing Aero had ever seen.

"I'm Aero." He replied as she stepped forward to stand next to him as the line moved.

"It's nice to meet you Aero. Have you met my friends yet? They'll be here soon." She said as two fillies came running through the door. They both came to a sliding halt as they turned to each other and began immediately arguing over who had won their race. It wasn't until Sweetie Belle cleared her throat that the two stopped and looked at her. Aero watched as their eye's drifted over to him and widened. At the sight of him they ran up with grins that almost match Sweetie Belle's. The yellow and red filly was the first to speak as she attempted to shake his hoof out of it's socket.

"Heya, Name's Apple Bloom, What's yours?" she asked in a light southern accent. A red bow sat in her mane and wiggled back and forth as she moved. This must have been the sister that Applejack had told Aero about. He smiled and attempted to get his hoof back as Sweetie Belle answered for him.

"He says his name is Aero." she said as Scootaloo pushed Apple Bloom out of the way to shake his hoof.

"Nice to meet you Aero, My name's Scootaloo." she said happily as her slightly smaller wings buzzed. Aero smiled back as they all turned to notice that the line had gotten much smaller. They all moved up but before they could gain any distance, a new group of ponies came rushing in. They filled the line once more, leaving the disappointed fillies and one colt at the very back. From outside, a few pegasi and earth ponies stopped as a resounding, "OH COME ON!" rang out from Sugarcube Corner.

Luna sat with Twilight as they sipped some tea. Tea was something Luna had only recently gotten use to. Her sister always had her tea time and for the longest time Luna just had no interest. But after her return she found so many different variety's of tea that she thought she should give it a try. As of late, Blueberry tea was her favorite. She smiled as the aroma of blueberries drifted up from her cup. They had finished discussing preparations for the Celebration and had recently moved on to a new topic.

Twilight continued to try and explain her hypothesis on what comets where. She was in the middle of explaining that she thought comets where bits of magic that had been trapped in the atmosphere of the planet. As she explained her reasoning behind this, Luna giggled and place her hoof on Twilights mouth, effectively silencing her for the moment.

"I'd hate to be the one to spoil your fun, but comets in fact are large balls of ice that have started melting as they come close to Tia's sun." she said as she watched Twilight's eye's go wide. Immediately Luna began to regret her decision. The look on Twilight's face was undoubtedly her Idea look. Luna groaned internally as Twilight went off into a scientific rant on the implications this knowledge could have on centuries of astronomy.

They both stopped however as a loud voice intruded into the castle. "OH COME ON!" it rang out. It's clarion call causing Luna and Twilight to cringe slightly.

"I guess somepony isn't too happy." Twilight said, breaking the silence as the two broke out into laughter.

Aero and his new friends all sat at a table now, a large milkshake in front of each of them. However they all watched as Aero took the first drink a little too fast. They all laughed as he held his hooves to his head in a vain attempt to stop the pain of his brain freeze. He had ordered a cookies and cream milkshake while the others had all ordered chocolate. After they had calmed down they all got started on their shakes. Before he knew it, a little card showed up in front of him. Aero curiously picked up the card and read the note on it.

Meet here at six pm for a surprise.

Aero looked up at Sugarcube Corner as it stood against a darkening sky. After he had left the shop earlier, he had found a note stuck to his mane. The note had been from Pinkie and had said for him to be at Sugarcube Corner around six pm. However it looked to him like nopony was home. All the lights were off inside and he couldn't see a thing. Curiously he pushed a hoof against the door. It swung open with a slight creak as he entered. Before he could even fumble for a light switch, the lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!" yelled out a cavalcade of voices, nearly scaring him out of his skin as he rubbed at his eye's. He could see that most of the town had somehow been shoved inside the small building. There in the front was Luna, smiling at him as brightly as her moon shined. She walked up and nuzzled him.

"I missed you." She whispered, causing his ear to flick. He smiled and nuzzled back.

"I missed you too." he replied as music started up and ponies began to have fun in earnest. Aero looked up at his princess with a smile.

"What is all this?" he asked.

"This is a surprise party, started by miss Pinkie Pie. According to Twilight she does this for ever new pony who comes to Ponyville." Luna said with a giggle. She draped a wing over Aero as she led him over to the drinks and food, determined to have as much fun tonight as she planned to have on the night of the Celebration. However Twilight still watched them from her table, where her friends where now all sitting. She smiled as she remembered Luna's offer. Turning back to the conversation with her friends. As they spoke she continued to smile, her mood even better than before.

Luna sat with Aero as she nibbled on a slice of red velvet cake. She had been listening to what Aero had gone and done today, giggling as he explained how Pinkie Pie confused him greatly.

"Dear Pinkie is one of the mysteries of Equestria these days. It would be best to ignore it my dearest." She said as Aero ate yet another cookie. Tomorrow night would be the start of the first Winter Solstice Celebration. And on that thought she leaned down and licked a crumb from his cheek and replaced it with a gentle kiss. Tonight, during his dreams she would tell him of his new role as the royal consort and of the foal she would be carrying.

Sweet dreams my Aero. I hope you are ready. she thought as she leaned back and continued to eat her cake. 


	9. Ch9 The Winter Solstice Celebration

Aero's Amorous Adventures by StormHoof32

* * *

Ch.9 The Winter Solstice Celebration

Luna smiled as Aero cuddled up to her on their bed, the moon now steadily rising and casting its silvery light on the inhabitants of Ponyville. They had gone back to their room after the party had finished, Aero draped over Luna's back in slumber. It had been quite an adorable sight to any who had seen it. To Luna though, it meant having to enter his dreams and break the news to him. Knowing this she leaned down and nuzzled him, causing a slight smile as he continued sleeping.

She sighed and laid her head next to his and closed her eye's, Allowing herself to drift into the dream realm where once again she was surrounded by stars. It didn't take her long to find Aero's dreams as they seemed to gravitate toward her. As she watched his dreams she smiled. He was currently dreaming of her, Daybreaker, and Moony. They all sat in a bedroom much like the one they were in now, laughing as a little foal played on the floor. She watched for a while more before entering the dream and taking the place of herself. However as soon as she had done that, she watched as Daybreaker and Moony dissapeared, leaving a confused Aero sitting in front of her.

"Did Daybreaker and Moony have somewhere to go?" he asked.

"No my dearest. They simply weren't here. I must tell you that you are dreaming." She answered, allowing it to sink in for a second as the realization dawned on him.

"This is a dream? But it seems so real." he said as he looked around at the room they were in.

"Indeed my Aero. I came here because we have much to discuss." She said, her face falling slightly at the news she would have to break to him.

"What about?" He asked.

"I...shall soon be with foal." She said, taking a deep breath as she waited for his response. She watched as different emotions flashed across his face. Surprise and confusion predominantly showing as he processed what she told him.  
It was what felt like an eternity before he spoke.

"But how? We only...did that...once." He said as a fiery blush lit up his face at the thought of the previous night.

"I may have neglected to mention that when we...slept together, I had started my heat. I believe your seed has already taken." Luna said as she looked up form staring at the floor, a look of shame on her face as she met his gaze. Aero simply stared at her for a few minutes. His own thought's going in circles as he allowed her revelation to sink in. He would now be the father of not one, but two foals. And that...was surprisingly okay with him. He smiled and leaped into Luna, catching her off guard as he wrapped his hooves around her neck in a hug. He nuzzled her cheek before leaning back and looking at her.

"You don't have to be sad." He said, a smile on his face. Luna simply stared at him in shock. To think that a colt as young as him was able to keep a level head in the light of such a revelation simply astounded her. And at the same time made her realize just how much she truly cared for him. They had not been together long but in that moment, Luna knew that she loved him more than any other. She smiled and captured his lips in a tender kiss, allowing her love for him to make itself known. Aero, now use to her kisses and the kisses of Daybreaker and Moony, kissed back with a slight smile on his face.  
Luna however broke off their kiss, leaving Aero sitting there with his trademark daydreamy grin.

"There is one other thing we must speak of." She said, now with a light smile and a faint blush. "Now that you are courting myself and my sisters, you'll be known as our Royal Consort. This is a title that we hope you will wear with pride."

Aero looked at her once again in confusion. "I...I don't know what that is...sorry." he said as he looked down sheepishly. Luna however simply giggled as she pulled him close to her.

"A Royal Consort is a pony who is courting royalty. It is simply a title that shows your station within the castle. From here on you might see a lot of ponies bowing to you. We, meaning my sisters and I, do not expect you to act as a noble or anything like that, so you may rest easy. But we wish to tell you that many nobles may seek to befriend you in order to attain status or power. You must be wary of those you call friend." She explained. Despite not wanting to tell him this in first place, she knew that he would find out eventually, and she would rather have him know now than be taken advantage of later. Aero looked down at his hooves as he snuggled into her, her left wing draped over him. He mulled it over for a while before looking up into her teal eyes.

"So, does that mean I'll be a prince?" he asked, causing her to let out a small laugh.

"You will be referred to as the Royal Consort until we are wed, then you shall be known as a Prince. Though I do believe you may make a far better prince than our dear nephew." She said as a grimace flashed across her face at the thought of Prince Blueblood. Anypony who was anypony knew just how pompous and rude he could be.

"Your nephew?" he asked, his curiosity now piqued.

"Indeed love. I hope you never have the mispleasure of meeting him, though you might have no choice. Should you meet him in any capacity, I ask that you simply leave him be. He is a most rude and deplorable stallion, who we are rather ashamed to admit relation to." She explained, allowing a brief image of him to show before them. Aero looked the image over before it dissipated, leaving him still just as curious as to who this Prince was.

As he pondered this he felt Luna's hoof snake around him and pull him closer as she laid her head next to him, her left eye watching him as snuggled even further into the warmth. Of all the princesses in Aero's herd, Luna had the best snuggles in his opinion. He smiled as they enjoyed each others company. It wasn't long before they closed their eye's in this dream world, and allowed themselves to drift off into a dreamless and relaxing slumber.

It didn't take long after they had woken up the next day for the town to get everything set up for the Celebration. With Twilight at the head of organizing everything, there wasn't a pony standing around who didn't know what they were suppose to do, Aero included. He sat with Luna as they watched the stage for her raising of the moon being erected. It was getting dark now and it would be time for the festivities to begin. On the other side of Luna sat Celestia, Moony and Daybreaker. They all seemed quite excited for the fun to start.

"Im proud of you little sister." Celestia said as she leaned over and nuzzled Luna, a small smile etched on her lips. Luna smiled in return as she wiped away a tear from her sister's eye. Since her return from banishment many ponies still feared her, but more than half had come to know her as their wonderous Lunar Princess, along with Moony who was still a hit with the fillies and colts. Aero watched the heartwarming scene before noticing that Twilight was now standing in front of them with the biggest smile Aero had ever seen on a pony, except for maybe Pinkie.

"Princess all the preparations are done and we are ready to start." She said happily. In front of them a large crowd made up of the residents of Ponyville and many Canterlotians waited with abated breath for Luna to start things off. Slowly she stood, along with Celestia as they took center stage. Luna cleared her throat and cast a spell to amplify her voice before speaking.

"Citizens of Ponyville and those who have come from afar. We are pleased that you have come on this, the longest night of the year. We are proud that so many have found beauty in our night as they do our sisters day. And for this we wish to thank you, for tonight I and my sister have gift for you." She said as they both began flapping, raising themselves up into the sky as their horns lit up. The sun dipped below the horizon as the moon made itself known, showing billions of stars. However once the moon reached above the horizon, both Luna and Celestia funneled even more magic, causing the largest meteor shower that Equestria had ever seen. Ponies stood in awe as the watched the shower of light cascade across the sky. Soon the two princesses brought themselves back down, the shooting stars continuing for a few minutes more before Luna spoke once more.

"Now, I would also like to announce that myself, and my sisters Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker have found ourselves a special somepony. Please give a cheer for our dearest Aero Ruinwing!" she said, smiling with joy as Aero took his place next to her, along with his other two mares. He then took a bow as everypony cheered. "Now, Let the Festivities begin!" Luna exclaimed as everypony dispersed to enjoy the games and food, Luna walked over to Aero and leaned down to nuzzle him.

"Thank you, my dearest Aero. You have brought something to our kingdom that shall last for all of time." Luna said, Leaving Aero with yet another blush. Smiling, she took his hoof and pulled him along to a game stall that was nearby. Celestia simply watched as her little sister spent the night having fun with her coltfriend. The joy on her face was something that Celestia had wanted to see for so long. And it simply came from the fact that she was finally starting to be treated as an equal. She continued to watch them have their fun as they were joined by Daybreaker and Moony, who were currently arguing over who Aero was going to sit next to at the food table.

She giggled before turning to leave the stage and join them in their fun. However something had caught her eye as she descended the stairs. Twilight was standing a few hooves away, staring at their little ragtag group with a look of want. It was a look that Celestia knew all too well in her years of ruling her country. Her faithful student and fellow princess was smitten. With a smile she walked up to her and tapped her right shoulder, causing her to jump into the air with an adorable squeak as she turned to see nopony there. She almost jumped again as she looked to her left only to be face to face with a grinning Princess Celestia.

"I know that look Twilight. You like him don't you." She said as Twilight began blushing hard enough to start a fire. "Have you told him?"

"U-Um, no." She said as she looked down sheepishly, her voice small and slightly shaky with nerves. "Um, I don't know if I'm ready to."

Celestia simply smiled and pulled Twilight in for a hug. She wrapped a wing around her as she felt her heart rate going down. "That is understandable. Though I'd advise you speak to him about it soon. After all, I know my sisters, and they can be quite stingy when it comes to Aero." Celestia said as she looked back up to the herd as Aero yelled in triumph while a pyramid of bottles fell over. She giggled at the blush on Daybreakers face as he handed her a pony sized plushie of herself.

"I...I guess I can talk to him about it." Twilight said, her blush already as heavy as it could get. At that, Celestia released their hug and smiled as she led Twilight to the group. "Come my old student, let us have some fun."

Twilight smiled as they joined the rest in their games. However what Twilight didn't know was the Luna had managed to procure a simple banana cream pie, and as Celestia and Twilight joined them, she levitated the pie and smashed it so quickly into Celestia's face that she had no time to react. At this everything went quiet as the inhabitants watched in both horror and curiosity. Celestia stood and slowly wiped the cream from her eye's. Luna simply stared at her with the worlds largest shit eating grin as she leaned in with a loud whisper.

"That was for the paint, dear sister."

As soon as what she said had sunk in, she burst out laughing as she took the rest of the pie and squished it into Luna's face. At that she turned and took off toward the food table to restock on something else to squish into her sisters face, along with a now laughing Luna trailing after. It wasn't long before even the ponies of Ponyville joined in on what would later be known as the largest Food Fight that Equestria had ever known.

However unbeknownst to the Royals and their subjects, something dark and sinister watched from the shadows of the Everfree forest, waiting for the right time to make itself known. With a blink of it's golden eye's, it sunk back into the forest and to it's resting place. Soon all of Equestria would know it's name and would shiver in fear. With a maniacal laugh it vanished, leaving the unsuspecting ponies and Royalty to continue in their revelry.


	10. Ch10 Morning Shower Shenanigans

/-/  
/ Ch.10 Morning Shower Shenanigans / Story: Aero's Amorous Adventures / by StormHoof32 /-/

An old but wizened pony walked along the broken slabs of stone that made up the floor of the castle of the two sisters. He sighed as he looked around at the crumbling ruins. Letting out a gruff chuckle, a massive amount of power began to swirl around him. Soon, enough had gathered that the very edges of time began to warp, surrounding him in the ripples of time. After what seemed like an eternity, it stopped and he now stood in the middle of his workshop.

Clocks lined the walls, their ticking forming a symphony of sound greater to him than any piece of music. However none interested him more than the small grey clock that ticked in front of him. Its small hands circling the face as any clock should. However that was not what interested him. What drew his interest was his own name, printed across the front.

Counter Clock

With a cracked smile and small sigh, he placed the clock back onto its wall and went to work once more.

Aero grunted as the sun shined through the castle window. Somehow, irregardless of having drawn their curtains, it's blinding light managed to break through. However it felt far too good in bed this morning and Aero didn't want to get up. Not after such an amazing festival last night. Giving yet another grunt, Aero simply rolled over and pulled a blanket over his head as he attempted to get back to sleep.

But it seemed that would not happen as the silence was broken by three separate giggles from around him. His sleep addled mind didn't understand at first what was going on and forced him to sit up in surprise. It wasn't until he noticed his three princesses laying around him that he remembered that they had all decided to keep him company after the Festival had ended.

"Um, Good morning." He said with barely a hint of a blush and a grateful smile.

"Good morning love." Moony whispered as Luna and Daybreaker made room for him to get up. She leaned down and gave him a quick peck to the lips before joining her sisters. Unlike them however, she had an all together different plan. Her sisters, having donned their regalia, headed to breakfast. This left her standing in the bedroom as she watched Aero head to the bathroom. As she followed quietly behind him with a sly grin.

Once they were both in the bathroom, the door was closed and the shower was started. Aero must have been truly tired as during all this he had not noticed her at all. Normally this would have made her upset as it would have seemed like he was ignoring her. But this morning she didn't care. She had a plan and it was time for her to show him her love.

She slipped in behind him once he was in the shower and nearly stopped his heart as she pulled him in close with her wings. However once he noticed it was her he began to calm down, with exception of a certain part of him that had decided it didn't want to calm down.

Moony let out a not at all princessly giggle as she turned him around and kissed him much deeper than she had earlier. Aero closed his eye's as she leaned into him, her mouth opening slightly as her tongue deftly split his and entered his mouth. Thus started a battle of tongues that he knew he would lose as her tongue led him in their dance.

As they kissed, she moved her right wing forward and trailed her feathers along his now throbbing member. Her soft touch caused it to twitch and release a small bead of pre-cum that was quickly washed away by the water that cascaded over their bodies and through their coats.

Her left wing came forward and cupped his face lovingly as she pulled away from their kiss. She took a moment to admire his blush as though it were a painted canvas. Now however it was time for her gift to him. She lowered herself down and layed on her back as she used her magic to move him forward, His throbbing cock bobbing and tapping her chest as she brought the tip to her mouth. His hind legs were now just below her fore hooves as she slid him into her mouth, wrapping her unusually long tongue around him, slowly tightening and releasing in the form of a cock massage as she sucked on him.

She moaned, sending vibrations through his tip as she took him in to the base, sliding her tongue out and caressing his balls. She deftly maneuvered her tongue around them, testing their weight and taste as his cock slid into her throat. She was almost agonizingly slow as she slid back until only his tip remained in her mouth.

She circled it with her tongue and used the tip of her tongue to lap a few times at the hole that was dripping pre-cum in copious amounts. Then she slid him all the way to the back of her throat faster than before, causing him to gasp out at the sudden flash of pleasure.

She smiled around him as she began moving back and forth in a faster but measured pace. As he essentially fucked her face, she brought up a hoof and began to caress his balls in much the same way she had with her tongue, hoping to bring him to climax. It worked all too well as she felt him twitch hard within her mouth. Quickly she pulled back until once more just the tip was in her mouth as he came, coating her mouth with thick ropes of his cum.

However he had cum quite a lot and she was not able to take all of it in one mouthful. She swallowed as much as she could before the last bits of his cum dribbled out from his tip. Lovingly she circled his tip a few times more with her tongue to clean him off as best she could before sliding out from under him and standing up. She looked to him with her sexiest bedroom eye's as she licked her lips.

"Would you like to continue further love?" She asked, sighing as the warm water ran through her mane. Aero looked at her in confusion. As far as he knew, stallions could only go once before having to take a while to recover. At his confusion she simply smiled and her horn began to glow with her magic. Aero watched in wonder as he was wrapped in her magic, his body beginning to feel refilled with renewed vigor.

Moony however continued to smile sexily as his member once more filled with blood until it was throbbing with anticipation. Once she was finished she let her magic dissipate, turned around and placed her front half on the floor of the shower. She flagged her tail high as she presented her dripping marehood to him.

Aero groaned at the sight of her as her marehood winked in want. Normally he would fly up and immediately go to town. But this time he wanted to return the favor for the blow job she had given him. Smiling he got up onto his hind hooves and placed his forehooves on each flank before moving forward and licking her from the bottom of her pussy to the top, causing her to moan in appreciation.

He worked at this for a bit, focusing his attention mostly on her clit as it peaked out from her marehood. After a minute or so of this he licked up again and slid his tongue into her, savoring her taste as her walls attempted to clamp down on his tongue and pull him inside. She continued to moan as his tongue moved around inside her, occasionally sliding across her most sensitive area's. Moony shuttered and moaned her loudest as he happened to hit her g-spot, finally tipping her over the edge as waves of orgasmic pleasure.

Aero swallowed her juices as they filled his mouth. Once he was sure she was no longer cumming, he stepped back and flew up, allowing himself to line up with her marehood. He placed his hooves on her flanks again and slid himself in. She moaned as his cock reached to her deepest depths, filling her fuller than most of her toys ever could.

He groaned as her tight marehood squeezed him, attempting to milk him for all he was worth. Moony let out a dissatisfied whine as he pulled back, leaving her feeling empty and wanting. With only his tip still inside, he slid forward quite fast, causing a resounding slap to echo around the bathroom along with Moony's lewd moans.

Aero picked up his pace almost immediately and was moving as fast as his wings would let him. Each slap and moan crashing upon his ears like an orchestra playing its grandest performance. They were already getting close due to how sensitive they were already. However neither of them was prepared for the magnitude of their orgasms as they hit. Aero filled her womb full as it began leaking past his cock, dripping onto the floor of the shower. Moony simply dropped as her eye's rolled into her head. Her body was wracked with the most powerful waves of pleasure she had ever felt. Her tongue hung limp from her open mouth as she let out a long drawn out moan.

As they both laid there, panting and catching their breath, Moony smiled. She looked back at Aero who laid atop her flank, panting with half lidded eye's. She could count herself among her sisters now in only one regard. That she had slept with him. However in order to be truly equal with her sisters, she would have to do the same in the coming months. She would have to have him buck her during her heat. She smiled at that thought and stood slowly, lifting Aero with her magic as she got the soap and began washing the two of them. As she did however, a thought came to her.

It would be great to introduce him to their Niece. Princess Cadance. 


	11. Ch11 The Crystal Empire

/-/  
/ Ch.11 The Crystal Empire / Story: Aero's Amorous Adventures / by StormHoof32 /-/

Aero sat in a well cushioned train car as the scenery of the outside world scrolled by his window. The cushioned seats that he and the rest of his herd sat on seemed as though they were made of velvet, and Aero was sure that due to it being the royal train car, they most likely were. Each cushion was colored in a deep purple which according to his princesses, was a royal color that was like the combining of day and night. At least that was their explanation when he had questioned why the cushions, and the rest of the color scheme for the train car for that matter, wasn't colored in the colors of the day and night.

As he watched the scenery go by, his mind drifted off and back to before they had left. After his morning shower with Moony he had walked with her down to the dining hall of Twilight's castle for breakfast. However when they had gotten down there, the rest of his herd and Twilight were standing around Spike. Floating in front of Twilight while they all tried to read over her shoulders, was a scroll. Curious, the two of them joined the group and began to read as well.

Dear Twilight,

I've missed my favorite filly. How are things in Ponyville? I imagine they are quite exciting seeing as I received a letter from Auntie Celestia. She mentioned that her and the rest of our family were off to Ponyville for the first ever Winter Solstice Celebration. First if Auntie Luna and Aunt Moony are reading this, congratulations on the celebration. I hope I can make it to the next one and I certainly look forward to seeing many more. Second, I would like to offer an invitation to this Aero Ruinwing Auntie Celestia told me about, that seems to have turned the heads of my Aunts. As the Princess of Love, you know I can't help but want to meet him. If Aero is reading this as well then I hope he accepts. On a final note, I heard your brother Shining is getting married soon, and Auntie Celestia says your friends with a great fashionista. If you could, could you also extend my invite to her, as I'd like a dress made for the occasion. I love you bunches d! And remember, Sunshine, Sunshine, lady bugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!

with all the love in the world, Cadance

After reading the whole thing, Aero looked around at everypony else. They all seemed to look at him with the same waiting look. After a few seconds, he finally figured out what they were waiting for. "I don't mind. I've always wanted to visit the Crystal Empire." He replied with an excited smile. And he wasn't lying either. He had heard about the Empire coming back from his mom when she had received the news herself. Now was his chance to actually go see it, and that excited him enough that his wings began to buzz, lifting him off the ground slightly as they did so.

At his reply they all smiled and leaned in for a quick nuzzle as Twilight rushed off. He could slightly hear her mutter something about having to write a response.

And now, after having returned to Canterlot to let his mom know about the trip, whom had left her second in command in charge so she could go with him, they were on their way. He turned away from the window and looked back at Luna who at the moment was currently stuffing her face with many of the sweet treats that had been brought in on a cart. He let out a laugh as he got up and headed to the cart himself for a bite to eat.

"Well Luna, it looks like your enjoying yourself." Moony said from her seat as she looked up from her book. She was sporting a wide grin. Luna blushed and sheepishly began to wipe the crumbs from her face.

"I don't know. I think it's pretty cute." Aero added as he snagged what looked to him to be a cherry tart from the cart. He smiled into his first bite as Luna blushed even more at his compliment. As Aero savored what he now knew was a raspberry tart, he looked to Daybreaker who at that moment was sleeping in the Princess size bed that was provided for the cart. She had become increasingly sleepy lately. Luna had to explain to him that the act of growing a foal inside one's self was quite tiring and took a lot of her energy, which for an alicorn was quite a feat. That alone told Aero that his foals and any foals he were to have with Moony would be quite powerful. He smiled at that thought and looked back to her once more before finishing his snack and grabbing a bottle of water before taking his seat again.

After taking a few sips he set it down and once again went back to staring out the window to watch the land pass them by. Soon he drifted off to sleep, the motion of the train giving him the oddest lulling sensation.

Aero flew through the air as his wings flapped and propelled him forward. Though they were on the small side, they had no problem pushing him through the air at an alarming speed. His mane trailed behind him as a wide grin split his face. Next to him flew his mom, doing little dips and dives as she flew along side her son. As he smiled at her she came closer and whispered in his ear.

"It's time to wake up Love." she said. And at that moment it startled Aero enough that he sprung awake and almost headbutted Luna as she pulled away from his ear. He looked around in confusion before looking out the window to be greeted by a vast tundra covered with snow and ice. And coming closer was the most beautiful city Aero had ever laid eye's on, aside from Canterlot of course.

"I apologize for interrupting such a pleasant dream, but we'll be there in about two minutes." Luna said before placing a quick kiss on his cheek before she turned and joined the other princesses in preparation for their arrival. Aero grinned in excitement as he joined them soon after.

As he helped them make themselves presentable, the trains intercom buzzed to life.

"Attention passengers, this is your conductor speaking. We're pulling into the station in one minute. Please be ready to disembark, and remember to watch out for any fillies or colts as we do not want them trampled. Have a lovely day.

As soon as the intercom turned off they all smiled at each other and made for the exit. Aero walked between Luna and Moony while Daybreaker walked to the side of Luna, who was at that moment allowing her to rest her left wing on her haunches. When they exited the train they found that their luggage was already being unloaded by the guards who had come with them. Helping them were some crystal guards who had come with a carriage that sat waiting for them at the edge of the station. Many of the ponies that were leaving the train bowed to the princesses before continuing on their way. That however wasn't what surprised Aero. What surprised him was the sheer number of Crystal ponies that were waiting behind the line of guards that kept them from getting too close to the carriage. There had to be about a hundred of them, all craning their necks to try and see him and the princesses.

Aero did his best to not stare as he noticed that all the crystal ponies seem to actually be made of crystal. As they continued to try and gain a glimpse of them, Aero and his mare's made their way into the carriage and waited for the crystal guards to strap themselves in to the carriage. When they were finished, they started off toward the castle, with Aero staring out of the window to wonder at the city they were riding through. The road they were on ran straight to the castle, with crystal home's and buildings on each side. Behind them, the crowd followed, their own curiosity overwhelmed them, causing many to abandon their work posts to join the crowd. Murmurs and whispers spread through the crowd as to why so many princesses would gather in their humble city.

Aero however chose to ignore this as he leaned back into his seat. He looked up at Luna and noticed that as she looked out the window, her eye's seem to hold a fire of nostalgia and what he could also see as a bit of sadness. Before she noticed him looking, he turned and looked out the window once more. He was sure that if he let it be, she would tell him about it eventually.

After a few minutes of travelling, and amassing most of the city behind them, they arrived to the castle. When Aero stepped out of the carriage with Luna, he was beset by who he could only identify as Princess Cadance, quite possibly the pinkest alicorn Aero had ever laid eye's on. Oddly enough, she reminded him of cotton candy. Aero did not in fact have long to look at her as his face was soon shoved into her chest. At that she soon began squeezing the life out of him in one of the most enthusiastic hugs he'd ever felt. Not even Pinkie Pie's hugs were this tight.

"Oh Celestia your so cute!" she exclaimed as his face began turning blue from lack of air. It was Luna that managed to save him from his death by pink suffocation.

"Dear Cadance, I do believe you are suffocating our stallion." she chuckled as both Moony and Daybreaker joined him. As soon as she spoke, Cadance looked down to notice Aero trying his hardest to take a breath, which he succeeded in as soon as she released him. He sat there for almost a minute, gasping for air as his Princesses giggled.

"Auntie Luna!" Cadance said happily as she moved forward and embraced Luna in a tight hug as well. Though Luna seemed to survive it better than Aero had. After Cadance had gone through and giving everypony hugs, she stopped. She suddenly had a focused look on her face as she looked between Luna, Daybreaker and Aero. After a few minutes of this she gained the biggest smile Aero would likely see on anypony aside from Pinkie.

"Your both pregnant! Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed happily as she danced around. Once more she picked up Aero and hugged him, though this time she paid a bit more attention to how tightly she hugged him. It wouldn't do her well to accidentally take away a father from two unborn foals.

"Oh i'm so happy. Foals are the ultimate form of love." she said happily before setting Aero between Luna and Daybreaker.

"Now, if you all follow me, I have lunch ready. And after such a long trip, I imagine you're all starving." Cadance said as she motioned for them to follow her. As they left, the guards who had been standing by, immediately started unloading their luggage.

Once everypony was seated at Cadance's crystal table, the chef's began bringing out massive silver trays. Each chef took their place in between each chair and placed their dish onto the middle of the table before removing the lids from each. Steam and wondrous smells arose from the spread as all but one chef took their leave. This chef remained near the head of the table and waited until the other chef's had lined up behind him. Once they were ready, they all took a bow and filed back into the kitchen. Aero, was to busy looking at all the food to notice however. There were hummus wraps, filled with chopped cucumbers, tomatoes, and a handful of baby spinach. Next to those was a tray with a large pot filled what Aero's rumbling stomach readily identified as chili. And finally next to that was something that made his eye's go wide with hunger.

There in front of Aero was a tall pyramid of hayburgers, some with cheese and some without. And next to it on the same platter was an enormous pile of hayfries. As everypony else began digging into the wraps and chili, Aero went for two hayburgers with cheese and a big pile of fries. As he bit into the fry he found himself surprised. It wasn't hay at all. With a continued look of confusion he looked up at Cadance, who had also filled her plate with fries. She saw his look of confusion and smiled as she ate a few fries before speaking.

"I see you've tried the fries my ponies have made. They're good aren't they." She said with a smile that hid with the playful twinkle in her eye.

"My ponies discovered that rather than frying hay into fries, they found it easier and much tastier to fry potatoes. They're all the rage in the city right now." She said before taking a burger for herself and taking a bite. His curiosity somewhat sated, Aero ate a few more and allowed himself to marvel at the taste. The fries were warm and crispy, giving way to a soft and delicious center and left an amazing after taste mixed with seasoning instead of the usual salt.

Before any of them knew it, the food was gone and they all sat nursing slightly bulging bellies and sporting looks of contentment. Aero smiled as he leaned back into his chair and rubbed a hoof over his stomach. It had been one of the best lunches he'd had in quite a while. He was soon struck out of his peace by Cadance clearing her throat to get everyponies attention.

"Now that everypony has a full stomach, I imagine your all ready to rest?" She said happily as two guards came in through the double doors behind Cadance. "If you guys want to go to your rooms and unpack, your more than welcome to, however I'd like to speak with Aero and his mom for a bit while you do. If you don't mind Auntie."

Luna smiled and nodded as Daybreaker and Moony joined her and the two guards. Before they left, all three princesses moved to Aero and gave him a kiss each on the cheek. As they left, Aero was blushing in front of his overly ecstatic mom and a now widely grinning Princess. He could only look up at her and think, What had he gotten himself into? 


End file.
